Mother's Revenge
by FrodoBaggins1982
Summary: The Senior Class of Herrington High school is gearing up for the Prom. However, aliens threaten to ruin the most memorable events of the year. Can Casey and his friends stop the latest outcropping of Aliens? Chapter 13 up now! (Complete)
1. Normal Routines

Hello everyone.  
  
This is my first attempt at a Faculty Fan fiction. Well no. That is a lie. I began writing this story and posting it as I went along, but I did not like how it was going so took the story down and revised it. So here it is. Please enjoy and your criticisms are most welcome.  
  
~ Frodo ~  
  
The Faculty 2 ~ Mother's Revenge Chapter 1 ~ Normal Routines  
  
"Why couldn't we go somewhere decent for our prom?" asked Mrs. Matters, the school librarian. "Having our prom at the gym is not very fun for the students."  
  
"I am sure if Mrs. Lewis was generous enough to spend the money, we could go somewhere nice," said Miss Burke in response. She came over to the table where the other woman was sitting. "But Mrs. Drake was a saint compared to what we have now for a principal."  
  
"And once again it is the sports teams that get all the money this year," Mrs. Olsen stated as she entered the faculty room, glancing at Coach Willis as she did so.  
  
"That's why I ain't complaining," the man replied.  
  
"Am not," Miss Burke interrupted. She looked up to the coach who had a quizzical look on his face. "Not ain't," she continued. "Am not."  
  
"Well, thank you for that lovely English lesson," Willis sighed before walking over to the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of water. At that time, a tall, slim man walked into the room. His hair was long and tied back into a ponytail. He was clean shaven and rather nice to look at. Miss Burke and Mrs. Olsen glanced at him with surprise. He had to be in his mid twenties but that did not stop the two older women from taking a peak at him. Coach Willis on the other hand forced himself not to gag on his water. "Some times I don't know who is worse on the hormone battle: The students or the faculty."  
  
"Hello everyone," said the man. He took a seat over by the window and grabbed one of the magazines lying casually on the side table. He did not say much to the others, so they decided to take the first initiative.  
  
"You must be the new science teacher," said Mrs. Olsen.  
  
The man looked up and nodded. "Yes, I am Andrew Schneider. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"We didn't think you would be so young," said Miss Burke. She then reddened from her statement and cleared her throat. "I mean, by what I heard, you sounded pretty knowledgeable about your subject, I thought you would be older."  
  
Andrew laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I am just a fifty year old in a twenty-eight year old's body." Miss Burke laughed and nodded in agreement. She then stood up and made her way out the door. It was time for class. Andrew watched her leave before he looked to the others. "She's cute, but is she always so..."  
  
"Shy?" Mrs. Olsen filled in. Andrew nodded and waited for the other woman to answer. "She just needs to get her foot into the dating pool."  
  
"And away from the drop out students," Mrs. Matters chuckled. Mrs. Olsen nodded slightly and glanced at Andrew. The man did not quite get the joke but he decided not to ask. The two women then left the faculty lounge as well. Andrew followed shortly after, wanting to get into the science lab to prepare for the day's classes.  
  
The coach, however, decided to wait a few more minutes. He had sex education next and was not quite ready to go back in there with those hormone driven students for another forty minutes. He let out a sigh and took a seat on the couch, drinking his water quietly. Suddenly, as the coach was beginning to relax, the lights to the faculty lounge began to flicker on and off. Coach Willis let out a frustrated grunt. "Not even enough money in the budget to fix the damn lights," he mused to himself before getting up off the couch.  
  
He was on his way to the door when a sound from the closet caught his attention. It was a thumping against the wooden frame. Furrowing an eyebrow, Coach Willis walked over to check things out. It could have been anything from mice to student eavesdroppers. Neither of the two was something Willis wanted to bother with. Of course, maybe turning a few students into mulch might be just what the man needed to relax. Of course he would have to deal with Principal Lewis, but it would be worth it just about now. "All right, who's in there?" he asked sternly. There was no answer though, so he pressed forward.  
  
The thumping had now turned into a slight scrapping, as if nails were being run along the door's surface. The coach had to twitch; it was like nails running on a black board. His hand reached the doorknob and a smile crept on the man's face. What ever kind of joke this was, Coach Willis was going to have the last laugh. He turned the doorknob, only this time, he paused. Suddenly he remembered an incident last year. When he had heard something in that same door. Then that geek, Casey Conners jabbed him in the stomach with a broom. He was not going to be a victim to that again. Before opening the door, Willis stepped to his left and turned the knob. When the door was open, the coach slowly peeked inside the dark room. Nothing was there. He stepped out from behind the door, once he knew nothing was going to jump out on him. He stuck his head inside, looking for any movement. It was then, that a hand grabbed the coach's throat. Willis struggled to get out of the hold but it was too late. Before long, the coach blacked out and nothing more was remembered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Literature. What class could be more fun? Lunch, perhaps. At least, that was what Zeke was thinking at the moment. Of course, Lunch was not for another four periods and Zeke was stuck in the small, stuffy room with the rest of the students. There was one upside to the class. He had Miss Burke again. Yes, again. Zeke had failed his classes again and was unable to graduate. Of course, it was different from last year. Last year, Zeke failed because he did not care. This year, he failed because he did care. He could have passed halfway through last year's semester and graduated, but Zeke did not want to graduate on a hair thin grade line. He wanted to do well for the entire year. So he purposefully failed last year's classes so he could come back and pass this year. An odd concept, indeed, but it was brilliant to Zeke. And it was working.  
  
After class one day, Miss Burke called Zeke to wait behind. The man did so; curious as to what the woman wanted. It could not have been about his "after school job" of pushing drugs. He had stopped that habit. Or at least, he stopped selling on school grounds. If only to cover his own hide. He waited patiently at Miss Burke's desk as she shuffled through a few loose papers. She finally looked up and smiled at the boy.  
  
"Hello, Miss Burke, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Well," the teacher began. She seemed rather nervous and hesitant to talk but Zeke was patient as she thought over what she wanted to say. "Well, Zeke, I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Zeke, you had the highest score on our English Literature Mid Term. It is actually quite an achievement and, as you know there are some other students with the right potential that if they worked a little harder," Miss Burke paused for a moment and offered Zeke a polite smile before continuing. "Or had the right kind of help, they could succeed too."  
  
Zeke furrowed his eyebrows and gave Miss Burke a questioning look as she spoke. He did not fully understand what she was getting at but as she went on talking he soon got the idea and frowned. "Miss. Burke," Zeke asked with a sigh. "You're not asking me to tutor, are you?"  
  
With her face turning a few shades red, Miss. Burke lowered her head slightly and began nodding. "It would only be about twice a week meeting with the student. You can put this on your permanent record and with the way you are improving, it could help a lot when going to college."  
  
Zeke looked at Miss Burke and studied her for a long moment. "And," Zeke began. "What if I don't want to go to college?"  
  
The woman frowned at the comment. "Zeke, you have so much potential in you," she said, almost pleadingly in her tone. "You are destined for great things in your life-"  
  
"I am no one special, Miss Burke," Zeke interrupted.  
  
"You have so much knowledge in you. Why not use that knowledge for more than just making drugs?"  
  
Zeke scowled. Burke was not giving in today at all. Why was everyone on the face of the planet trying to "make something" out of Zeke? He was fine the way he was. The idea of settling down and fitting into normal society was not something that thrilled Zeke at all. 'However,' he thought to himself. 'What harm can be done tutoring one student? Perhaps he could even make the job worth his while.' Letting out a sigh, Zeke leaned his head backwards and looked up to the ceiling before looking back at Burke and nodded. "I will 'think' about it. But I am not promising anything."  
  
Those words were all Miss Burke needed from Zeke. She smiled with gratitude and nodded with understanding. "There is no obligation at all. Zeke, you don't know what this means to me." Still smiling, Miss Burke dismissed Zeke and he left the room silently. He was such a pushover sometimes; it made him sick.  
  
He could not see himself tutoring. He was no teacher and he feared that if the news got out, his reputation might be ruined. He could see the news now "Zeke Wells goes from Pusher to teacher's pet!" Of course, making a little money from this tutoring job could allow living with himself a little easier. Maybe this new job could have its advantages...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Casey Connors was walking down the hallway with Delilah leaning on his arm. The two had been dating steady since last year. Many who knew Delilah called in a world's record but she ignored them if they ever said it to her face. It was true, Delilah had a history of having a new boy friend every three months or so, letting the relationship last a little longer if the guy was popular enough. Perhaps that was why she was still with Casey.  
  
The events of the previous year were still getting attention from students and faculty alike. Every now and then there was a new essay or article in the paper about one of the students involved with the invasion. But though it was big news to the student body, to those who were involved, all they wanted was to live a quiet existence for their last year of high school.  
  
Casey especially. He enjoyed not being the geekiest boy in school. He no longer had to fear being slammed into a flagpole or getting a broken nose. People left him alone with those sorts of things. However, he was often getting letters and emails from fans asking questions and giving theories. It was rather annoying sometimes. However, he always had a chance to forget those sorts of things when Delilah was around.  
  
In the beginning, Casey feared she was only with him for the popularity. She had never looked at him twice over before everything happened, so he was a bit skeptical. But it has been a good year and a half now and they were still together. He began to disregard any doubts of the girl's motifs. Instead, he focused on the romance and their lives.  
  
However, it was kind of hard trying to focus on such sweet things when he was walking to his way to sexual education class. He had a test this afternoon and he was quite nervous. He never could get the hang of the subject. Which was odd considering he was a science whiz. But this was something different and the thought made him queasy just thinking about it all.  
  
"If worse comes to worse Casey," Delilah said to him as they stopped in front of the Health room door. "Think of the body as...a map to Disney World." At that moment, the bell rang and Delilah stole a kiss from Casey before trotting off to her own class. Casey took a deep breath and forced himself into the classroom.  
  
Most of the chairs were taken in the front and mid sections of the room. However, there was one unoccupied chair between a young lady and one of the football players. He took the seat and looked up to the front of the room as Coach Willis came marching inside and slamming his brief case onto the table with such a loud thump that if woke every student in the class from his or her daydreams.  
  
"All right, kiddies," the coach stated as he walked into the front of the class. "It is time for your test." He passed out the papers to everyone in the room. He ignored any moaning and complaining coming from the students. When everything was set, he returned to his desk and sat down. "Begin."  
  
Casey looked down at the paper. On the front and back were diagrams of the male and female reproductive organs. Casey felt sick for a moment, but he soon regained his composure and closed his eyes. "Think Disney World," he muttered to himself. After a few deep breaths, the boy opened his eyes, placed his pen to the diagram, and began working.  
  
When the test was finished and the papers were handed in, Coach Willis stood in front of the class to begin the day's lesson. "Now it is time for the fun part of the semester," Willis stated with a grin. He walked over to a closet across the room and unlocked it. Inside was a pile of baby dolls. They were the size and physical appearance of regular babies. He took one and walked up in front of the class. "Every semester, I have this project." he stated as he looked at the child. "I want to see how well you can take care of these little infants during the rest of the semester. You will create a report that will be submitted at the end of the year." Walking to his desk, the coach placed the baby down on the top and then grabbed a different set of papers. "Here are the instructions for what I will be looking for in your report."  
  
After he handed the papers out, he began to show the class how to take care of the baby. He started with showing how the baby can detect neglect by the small computer built into the doll. He then demonstrated how to stop the baby from crying by turning a small key in its back. He then went on to the next step of the project: Choosing teams.  
  
"You won't do this alone, you will have partners to share this little burden with you. You make up the 'custody terms' and anything else that is involved yourself. Take the rest of the class time to choose a partner and select a baby of your own." At those words, Coach Willis handed his baby to one of the girls in the front row and then walked to his desk and began grading papers.  
  
Casey sat in silence, looking around the room for perspective partners. However, everyone seemed to have already selected his or her groups. At the moment, Casey did not mind; he preferred to handle these sorts of projects on his own. He was not a sociable person, even if his confidence was raised a bit over the last year or so. Perhaps he could just ask the coach if it would be all right if he wanted to work on his own?  
  
"Excuse me," came a voice to Casey's ears. He looked up and noticed the girl who had been sitting beside him. She was leaning over to him and smiled nervously. "Do you want to be partners?" she asked him. "I don't have one." Casey nodded and shrugged his shoulders. So much for the solo approach. The girl smiled with relief and then stood from her seat. "Good, I'll go get one of the baby's. Casey nodded and watched as the girl walked to coach Willis.  
  
She was a fair looking girl with long chestnut hair and a trim figure. Her skin was slightly tanned, a cause from a lot of outside work, Casey thought to himself. She walked up to Coach Willis and spoke a few words with him. A few seconds later, the coach led the girl to the closet where she selected one if the dolls for the project. She thanked the coach and then returned to sit besides Casey. "My name is Morgance, by the way," she said as she placed the baby on Casey's desk.  
  
"Casey," replied Casey as he picked the child up and examined it. "I've never done anything like this," he then stated and tried to position the child in a normal hold. He was surprised at the weight of the doll. It was nearly seven pounds, the average of a real child.  
  
"I have a younger brother at home, it shouldn't be too hard for me," Morgance answered. Casey looked up to Morgance and smiled softly. He was relieved the girl had at least some more experience than he had on the subject. Maybe the project would not be too bad to handle.  
  
For the rest of the period, the two talked about share schedules and meeting times to work on the project. They both agreed that Morgance would take the baby first and then the two would meet in the library on Friday and Casey would take him for the weekend.  
  
When the class ended, Casey grabbed his book bag and began heading out the door. Coach Willis was waiting and handing out the tests everyone filled out at the beginning of the class. Casey did not bother to look at his; he just took it and left without another thought. As he walked down the hall, he watched Morgance go the opposite way carrying the baby doll. As he watched, his did not see Delilah coming to him. He bumped into her and was immediately caught off his guard.  
  
"Watch where I am going Case." Delilah teased. She leaned in and took Casey's arm and the two began walking down the hall together. She noticed a piece of paper in his hand and grabbed it quickly. "What's this?"  
  
"Just a quiz," Casey replied. He watched her open the paper and skim through it.  
  
"How was class?" Delilah asked casually.  
  
"Not as bad as I thought," answered Casey. "We have a project to do though. I am a father for a semester."  
  
Delilah glanced up to Casey and grinned at the thought. "Is that so?" she asked before returning her attention to the paper she was examining. She was quiet for a long while and Casey was beginning to wonder what she was thinking about. Did she not think he could handle the job?  
  
"What?" Casey finally asked.  
  
"Well," Delilah returned. "It is just that, it is hard to see you as a father figure when you called the Fallopian Tubes 'Splash Mountain.'" Handing the paper back to Casey, Delilah walked off, giggling at the answers on Casey's diagram. Casey did not understand until he finally looked at the paper. Sure enough, half of the answers on the quiz sheet were names of Disney World rides. Casey's face turned beat red and he moaned at his own incompetence. "Just think of Disney World," he mumbled to himself, eyeing Delilah with annoyance. 


	2. New Hobbies

The Faculty 2 ~ Mother's Revenge Chapter 2 ~ New Hobbies  
  
The clock struck three thirty and a few seconds later, a rush of eager students began to exit the school. The day was over and now it was time for everyone to go home and relax while others stayed for after school activities. Many of the spring sports were getting ready for competitions out in the fields, such as the baseball team and the track team. The cheerleaders were also practicing for the spring competitions.  
  
Casey walked to his locker to put some of his books away before heading to the bus. He was tired and was enjoying the thought of going home and taking a nap. Letting out a quick yawn, he grabbed the books he needed for homework and closed the locker door before heading out to the front of the school.  
  
Suddenly, an unexpected clatter was heard from one of the classrooms. It was like a crash of materials, broken glass and an immediate scream. Casey ran towards the sound, wondering what had happened and if anyone was hurt. Arriving at the door, two silhouettes could be seen struggling. Perhaps Casey should not have gotten involved, but his instincts told him to do so. He opened the door.  
  
There, much to Casey's surprise, was Miss. Burke and another female student standing on chairs. They were looking around the room frantically when Casey entered. "Is everything all right?" he asked with curiosity.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Conners," said Miss Burke with relief in her voice. "Yes," she then gulped, looking fearfully around the room. "We were just visited by a very large and hideous rat!"  
  
The other girl shrieked then and pointed towards the corner of the room. "It's over there!"  
  
Casey looked around then and saw the sudden shadow of the rodent hide behind a bookshelf. After a moment, Casey grabbed a book off of Mr. Burke's desk and slowly hunted the rat. Silence filled the room though the boy could still feel the presence of the two women cowering on the chairs. Casey waited for the right moment and when he saw the shadow again, he chucked the book towards the creature. The women yelped again and Casey ran to his victim. Casey frowned. Picking up the creature by the tail, he reviled to the two women a small, white, lab mouse.  
  
"Is it dead?" asked the girl as she slowly began to step down from the chair.  
  
"No, just stunned," said Casey. He furrowed his eyebrow as he studied the rodent and then looked to both teacher and student. "But I doubt he would have done much damage anyway. Some hideous creature."  
  
"It isn't funny," said Miss Burke with an irritated sigh. "It must be one of Mr. Schneider's," she then stated. "I don't know how it got in here."  
  
"Holes in the wall," Casey answered. He slipped the stunned mouse into the palm of his hand and then offered it to Miss Burke. At first, she backed away, not wanting anything to do with the vile creature. But then she regained some of her confidence and took the mouse from Casey.  
  
"Thank you Casey," Miss Burke finally stated. "You can run along now," she offered with a smile. Casey nodded and was about to leave when something caught his eye about the other student. She was bleeding on the side of her right temple.  
  
"Are you all right?" he then asked as he pointed to the blood.  
  
The girl felt her right temple and frowned. "Yes," she replied. "I just bashed my head against the podium. I'll go to the nurse to have it checked." Casey nodded as she smiled to him and then left the room. He felt odd after leaving the classroom. Two grown women screaming because of a small mouse was ridiculous. Well, perhaps it was not as odd as Casey thought. However, the scene was a complete turn around from what he saw in the silhouettes. And the blood on the girl's head unnerved Casey. It did not look like a cut received from a podium stand. Yet, Miss Burke was not the type of person to attack a student. Maybe he only thought he saw a fight? His eyes could have been strained from exhaustion.  
  
"Casey!" Delilah called, breaking Casey from his thoughts. Casey looked over to see the girl coming towards him.  
  
"Hey, Delilah, I just experienced the strangest-"  
  
"No time for that," said Delilah as she began pulling him down the hall. "I'm glad you didn't leave yet."  
  
"What is this about?" asked Casey. Be fore anything else was said, Delilah drug Casey to the gym area and pushed him into the boy's locker room. There, the up-and-coming track team, along with Stan, were waiting and changing for practice. Stan was casually sitting on one of the benches talking with one of his friends. They all stopped though, when the two new comers entered.  
  
"Everyone," Delilah announced. "Meet your new team mate!"  
  
"You can't be serious," said one of the bulkier looking guys. Stan grinned and then walked up to Delilah and looked at Casey for a moment. Casey looked as surprised as the track team and was terribly confused with what was happening.  
  
"I am serious, he's a good runner," Delilah defended. "He's a medium," she then said to one of the guys handing out the team uniforms. He pulled out a maroon and gold team shirt and tossed it to Delilah. She opened the folded shirt and placed it against Casey's chest to check the size.  
  
"Delilah, I don't think I-"  
  
"Nonsense, Casey," said Delilah. "With Stan off the team, they need one more man to fill the roster. I am not having Herrington's track team lose their meets due to disqualification. Therefore, YOU are going to take Stan's place."  
  
"Delilah," Casey hissed before taking her arm and pulling her out of the locker room. He needed a chance to talk to her with no one else around. When they were alone, Delilah glared at Casey and crossed her arms over her chest. "Delilah, I can't join track!"  
  
"And why not?" asked Delilah sternly.  
  
"I am not a runner, I don't like sports, and I have way too much homework to do at home."  
  
"Casey," Delilah then cooed. Her voice soft and melodic as she inched to the boy and wrapped her arms around his slim waist. "I know track is not your cup of tea. But it is not like you are going to have to run every meet. The coach only needs you to sit on the benches and LOOK like you are going to run every meet." Delilah paused then and leaned her head on Casey's chest, nuzzling against him in a way that gave Casey chills. He looked down at her, only to see her large chocolate eyes looking up at him. She was so innocent, so sweet, and so convincing. "They really need you, Casey."  
  
Casey let out a sigh and pulled the girl off of him. "All right, I'll at least try it out for a few weeks if you really want me too."  
  
Delilah smiled victoriously and then shoved the uniform shirt into Casey's arms and then pushed him back into the locker room to face the rest of the track team. She did not follow after him; she had her own practice to get too. When Casey re entered the locker room, he offered everyone a shy smile, only to be greeted with some snickers and snide smirks on the team's faces.  
  
"Give him a break guys," Stan finally stated. He walked over to his friend and placed a secure hand on his shoulder. "It's either him or disqualification."  
  
"You can always just rejoin track," Mat Richards finally suggested. The idea was then confirmed by a few nods of agreement from the rest of the team.  
  
"Sorry guys," Stan declined. "I have to concentrate on my grades. Believe me, Casey can run when he's in the need for it." Slapping Casey's back he leaned into his ear and whispered. "Give them a chance, you can do this. You don't know how much you are helping us out."  
  
Casey nodded and watched as Stan left. He was now alone with the track team. Mat walked over to him and studied him up and down before frowning. "You haven't run any more than needed for a dodge ball match have you?" Casey nodded but before he could say anything in his defense, Mat went on. "I suppose you are only doing this because your girl friend sucked up to you?" The teammates laughed and began to head for the track field. Mat slapped Casey on the shoulder, harder than Stan had done before grabbing a towel and walking out to the field. "You are so whipped, man."  
  
Casey was suddenly regretting being pulled into Delilah's wicked plan. But he did not want to disappoint her. He walked out onto the track field and saw Delilah with the rest of her cheer leading squad. She glanced up and waved to him and then urged him to go on before continuing to instruct her cheers. Letting out a sigh, Casey walked over to the other group of runners and stood as casually as possible. He looked around at the others who were standing around, stretching and preparing for practice.  
  
"Conners, aren't you suppose to be in science lab?" asked Coach Willis as he walked up behind Casey. Turning with surprise, Casey looked at the coach and fell silent with what to say. "No, no sir," he began, bringing up his left hand to rub his right arm nervously. "I joined track."  
  
There was a silence and then the coach burst into a fit of laughter. Casey just stood, looking as serious as possible. In fact, he was feeling rather confident and stood up straighter than he had. The coach then settled down and eyed Casey for a long moment. He then nodded and pointed to the track. "Get out there!"  
  
Casey jumped and nodded before quickly walking over to the track. Men were ready to start a run. Casey was unsure of what to do at first, he had never been in track, what was he thinking when letting Delilah talk him into this? Coach Willis then blew his whistle and walked in front of the group. "All right, before we worry about running schedules and anything else, we are going to take a jog around the parameter of the school. Last person back has to run laps around the track. Now get moving!" with a final blow of the whistle, the students began running. Casey let out a deep breath and started once his turn came and he had room to move.  
  
With a steady pace, Casey was doing all right. He looked around and noticed some of the men staring at him. Obviously as confused as the coach as to why Casey was here. They probably also thought that he was whipped by Delilah as well. This was going to be a long day.  
  
The track team ran along the schoolyard, around the parking lot, through entrances of the school and along the football and softball fields until they were finally reaching the track field once again. Many were ahead of Casey; in fact Casey was last place. Fear and frustration filled Casey; he was not looking forward to doing laps after school. What torture! Was Coach Willis even allowed to do that? Eventually, Casey came to the 'finish line' and felt like doubling over from exhaustion. He was panting for breath and his stomach pained. Coach Willis walked over and looked down to him with a cold stare. "You were last Conners."  
  
Casey looked up to the coach as he tried to catch his breath. He could not say anything so he forced himself to nod in defeat. Coach lifted an eyebrow and studied Casey's moments and his breathing. "Ten laps around the track. Tomorrow. Before homeroom." The coach then walked over to the front of the group of students to begin talking about the future track meets and schedules. Casey just fought himself from collapsing completely onto the ground. He settled for just slowly sitting down and folding his legs up to his chest and lowering his head onto them. He was exhausted.  
  
When the meeting ended, Casey went to the locker rooms, changed and began to look for Delilah outside. She was sitting out on the bleachers at the football field, waiting for Casey. When he saw her, he smiled to her and jogged over. Delilah eyed him for a moment and then extended her hand out to him as a gesture for him to come to her. He did and sat down on the seat below her. He let out a sigh as Delilah placed her hands on his neck and began to massage the tenseness away. "You didn't warm up, did you?" she asked with a 'matter of fact' tone.  
  
Casey nodded in response. "I hurt all over."  
  
"You should, you ran a lot and you are going to be stiff tomorrow. You have to warm up; stretch your limbs and jog in place and anything else," replied Delilah as her hands trailed down to his back and sides. Casey nodded with defeat once more and sighed. "Relax, Casey," Delilah then laughed. "Just remember why you are doing this."  
  
"Right," Casey huffed. "Because I love you and would do anything for you."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"I am so whipped," Casey huffed, causing Delilah to slap him playfully in the shoulder. The two then continued to sit on the bleachers and talk until the sun slowly began to sink in the sky. Finally, it was time for the two to head home. 


	3. Wild Fire

The Faculty2 ~ Mother's Revenge Chapter 3 ~ Hanging Out  
  
"The track team?" Stokely gasped in utter surprise and disbelief. She was sitting in Stan's arms, cuddling with him out in the senior court under a tree. Delilah and Casey were sitting with them. The news had spread fast, before Casey could tell Stokely himself of his latest venture in the high school world, she had already known.  
  
"He's good," said Stan thoughtfully. "I watched him and he has a lot of potential."  
  
"With those bird legs?" Stokely then asked. She grinned at Casey and watched as his face turned a few shades of red.  
  
"Don't tease him," Delilah argued. "I have confidence in him. He can do what ever he believes he can do."  
  
"So if he believes he can get in the sack with you, he can?" Stokely looked at Delilah competitively and all Delilah did in return was just glare. "I am sure you have a lot of women who dream the same thing, Stokely." Delilah quipped.  
  
"All right, enough of that," Stan protested. He pulled Stokely close to him and kissed the top of her head. Delilah looked like she was going to gag at the sight. She then cleared her throat and fell quiet as Casey brought his hands to her neck and began massaging her shoulders.  
  
"Oh, look at this, it's a big Love-In," Zeke commented as he walked up to the group. "I am starting to feel lonely."  
  
"Maybe you can date that girl you are tutoring," Stokely commented with a knowing grin. Zeke narrowed his eyes at her and then looked at the others. They have not heard the news and looked at him quizzically.  
  
"How did you hear about that?" he asked Stokely.  
  
"Rumors spread like wild fire here," Stokely returned.  
  
"Is it true?" asked Casey.  
  
Zeke shrugged his shoulders and then sat down onto the ground with his companions. "I said I would think about it. But it seems I already gave my answer."  
  
"Do it, Zeke," Stan stated. "It could be interesting and the girl might be cute."  
  
"I'm not doing it for the girl, cute or not."  
  
"Ah, well, if she pays right, then the job is worth it," Delilah interrupted.  
  
"No man," Zeke returned. "I though it would be a good extra few bucks in my pocket. But she can't afford a tutor, so Miss Burke asked me to do it for free."  
  
"I think Miss Burke really brain washed Zeke into this," Stan laughed.  
  
"Oh, she has had him brainwashed since freshman year...the first time around," Stokely teased.  
  
"Say what you want," Zeke casually answered. "I figure it could come to my benefit later on. Maybe she will keep her mouth shut when she catches me pushing again."  
  
"I doubt that," said Casey as he looked behind Zeke to see Miss Burke coming up to them with the blond girl from earlier with her. Zeke turned to see the two but did not bother to stand or say anything to them.  
  
"Zeke," Miss Burke said. "I wanted you to meet Danielle Stevenson. She is the girl I told you about." Miss Burke looked at Zeke with hopeful eyes. Normally, nothing could effect Zeke when it came to Miss Burke. But lately, he had been growing attached to the teacher. She had a way to wrap him around her finger. Though it unnerved Zeke, he didn't mind as much either. Burke was harmless.  
  
"Hey," Zeke greeted. Danielle smiled politely and extended her hand down to him. "Nice to meet you. You don't know how much it means to me that you are going to help me with English."  
  
"Well now, I never actually said I was going to do it," Zeke stated. He accepted the offered hand and then stood up to be eye level with the new comer and Miss Burke.  
  
"Well, I know I don't have any money to pay you, but if you give me a chance, I am sure we can work something out." With a smile that would force the sun to come out in the dead of night, Danielle shook Zeke's hand.  
  
"We'll," Zeke replied, smiling to the girl. "I think we can make this work."  
  
"Great," Danielle returned. Miss Burke stood there excitedly. "Thank you Zeke, I'll let you get aquatinted. I have tests to grade." After watching Miss Burke leave, Zeke escorted Danielle away from the group he was sitting so that they could talk about their business arrangements.  
  
Delilah laughed and shook her head at the scene that just passed. She then gasped and began searching for something in her bag. "I almost forgot," she stated before brining out a small folder of papers. "You have to fill these all out."  
  
"What are they?" asked Stan.  
  
"Yearbook forms," Delilah responded. "We are passing them out in homerooms but wanted you guys to get them first."  
  
The group looked at the papers. It was a basic form asking for full names, birth years and favorite quotes. Stan filled his out and glanced over to see Stokely have only placed "Stokes" as her name. "Is 'Stokely' really your first name?" he commented.  
  
"No," Stokely replied. "I don't put my first name on anything; this is my middle name."  
  
"You know," said Casey, "I don't think I even know your first name."  
  
"And you never will," Stokes replied menacingly.  
  
"Oh, come on," Stan pleaded. "What is it?" At that moment, The bell signaling the end of class rang. Stokely stood up gratefully and folded the paper up and slipped it in her book bag. Stan stood to follow her and as they left, Casey could hear the ex football player asking for Stokely to tell him her first name. He laughed and looked over to Delilah. She was fixing her bag up. As she did so, she moved a can over to the side so the zipper would close.  
  
"You carry hair spray to school?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"It's mace," Delilah answered. She looked up to Casey, her face blushing slightly. "Ever since last year, mom seems to think I need some sort of protection. 'Never leave home without it.'"  
  
"Right, when in need protection from alien beings, use mace..." he commented sarcastically.  
  
"It's not for aliens," Delilah stated. She stood up and hitched her book bag onto her shoulder. "It's to protect me from boyfriends." With a wink, she pushed Casey slightly in his arm and waited for him to stand. "But don't let anyone see it. Coach Willis already confiscated a can from me a few weeks ago. Claimed it could be used as a weapon in school. He probably has it stashed away in his desk somewhere." Casey nodded and placed his arm around her back as they walked to class.  
  
"Well, What do you need mace for, you have me."  
  
"That is what mom is afraid of," Delilah smirked before kissing Casey sweetly on the lips. "But don't worry. I told her you were harmless and still sleep with a night light."  
  
Casey's eyes widened with surprise that Delilah could say such a thing. "Only when it thunderstorms," he corrected before mirthfully laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few weeks had passed since Casey joined track and already he was learning much from the coach and his teammates. He learned the proper ways to breath, what foods to eat, how to get the most energy. Despite running not being his most favorite sport, he was doing fairly well. He did not fit in too much with the team though. He liked to keep to himself when others asked him to talk or hang out after practice. He liked the guys, but he was just too tired or busy to make more time for them. Especially with Delilah demanding most of his attentions and in Casey's mind, spending time with Delilah was the most important.  
  
Coach Willis pushed Casey hard. If the boy slowed down on the track, he was forced to run an extra lap. If he was late for practice, he had to do push-ups. It was a lot of work, but Casey persisted. He was determined to help the team.  
  
That Thursday, coach Willis had planned an exercise for the team. They had their first track meet that Saturday so they needed to decide who would start the run. Casey ran the laps well, better than he had been within the last few weeks. He was in fourth place and shortly coming up to third. Mat Richards was first, nothing that surprised Casey.  
  
However, as Casey ran, something caught his eyes. Coach Willis was talking to Miss Burke and watching Casey as he did so. Miss Burke hardly had any business with the coach and Casey wondered what was wrong. As he watched, he felt two runners pass him by. Casey had slowed down and was now in sixth place. He could not have this; not with the Coach watching, Casey would hear of it, he was sure.  
  
Speeding up, Casey soon passed the other two players until he was in fourth place again. But he kept going, passing the third place runner and tried for the second place runner. The team was coming to the end of the laps and Casey was neck to neck with the runner in second place. He glanced over to a second to see his opponent. The boy gave Casey a grin before running a bit faster. Furrowing his eyebrows, Casey chased over him. As they reached the finish line, Casey sped up for a moment until he crossed the line just after Mat.  
  
The coach blew his whistle immediately and jogged over to the runners. Casey looked around and saw that Miss Burke was gone. It was strange that she could disappear so fast, he thought to himself but before he could contemplate further, the coach came up to him and pat him on the back. "Good work, Conners" he stated. "Looks like you and Richard's are starting out on Saturday."  
  
At that moment, Mat walked over to Casey and smirked at him. "This is your lucky day, isn't it, Case?" he asked before he and his friends walked off to the showers. Casey was still panting for breath at the extra effort he gave to the day's run. He walked back to the locker room as well, this time with a grin on his face.  
  
Casey felt proud of himself. Being one of the starters at a track meet was quite and honor and Casey knew he was the underdog of the team. Casey realized that if he continued to progress, that the 'underdog' title might not be his for long. Delilah was going to be so proud. 


	4. Snooping

Sakura123: Thank you for reviewing my story. I am so glad you find it intriguing so far. I appreciate you taking the time to review and critique as well!  
  
The Faculty 2 ~ Mother's Revenge Chapter 4 ~ Dropping Eaves  
  
After school, Zeke lead Danielle to the garage of his home. He had not cleaned it much in a while and his test equipment was set up strategically on one desk. Over the last couple of months, he had been able to replenish his supplies, with a little help from the high school science labs. Walking over to one side of a table, he cleared off a large portion so that the two could work properly.  
  
Danielle was quiet as she looked around and studied the room. Her face was un-telling of what she was thinking. She seemed neither nervous nor casual about the room. "Interesting set up," she finally commented.  
  
Zeke smiled to himself, no one could understand his hobby but they were always too curious to run away. "Thanks," he answered. "It's nothing much though."  
  
"Right," retorted Danielle somewhat sarcastically. She folded her arms over her chest and walked around the table, noticing a few boxes of over- the-counter pills, a few pens filled with a while substance, and a cage containing a small white mouse. "He's cute."  
  
"That's Oscar. Well, Oscar the second," Zeke gave a soft but distant smile to the small mouse walking about in the cage. He walked over to Danielle casually and watched her look at the animal.  
  
"A man of brains and an animal lover," she stated. "My kind of guy. Of course, I don't know about all the drugs around."  
  
"Don't worry, I don't use," Zeke commented. "Just sell; of course, I never told you that."  
  
Danielle nodded with understanding, "Of course." She then looked around the table again and saw the pens. She furrowed her eyebrows and picked one of them up. "This is what you all supposedly used to kill off the aliens last year, isn't it?" she asked with some excitement. She then caught herself and not wanting to be rude, gently placed the pen back in its holder. "I read all about it in the papers."  
  
"Ah," Zeke breathed. "A fan."  
  
"No, not a fan," Danielle returned. "Just a curious reader."  
  
Zeke chuckled at her response and their eyes met. There was definitely and attraction between the two. However, Zeke's mind was to get busy to work. He did not like talking about himself and also did not like talking about this business. He walked away from his companion and returned to the desk he had set up to study with. "Here we go," he announced as he pulled his literature book from a bag and placed it on the table. "Clean and ready to work."  
  
"You seem real interested in studying," Daniel laughed. She ran a finger along her forehead, slightly moving a strand of her hair behind her ear. She then walked over to the table and placed her book down. Sitting, she looked up to Zeke, eyeing him with curious eyes.  
  
"Not really," Zeke replied coolly. "But the faster we get started, the faster we finish."  
  
Danielle chuckled at the witty comment. She nodded and opened her book then, reading a few words of text. "Romeo and Juliet; I don't think I will ever get the language down."  
  
"It isn't that bad, once you know what certain words mean," Zeke responded. "I think because our language is so different from the language Shakespeare used, we find it foreign and unobtainable. When really, all we have to do is open our eyes and hearts and look deeper into the words."  
  
A soft smile crept on Danielle's lips and she shook her head with a chuckle. "That was beautiful. Miss Burke was right about you." Pausing, Danielle lowered her eyes slightly and her skin tinted a slight pink. Zeke smiled in return and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"What can I say? It's a gift."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The library was empty when Casey arrived to meet Morgance on Friday. She was already waiting for him by the window. Casey watched as she held the baby in her arms; the girl looked so natural holding the mechanical infant. As he came closer, Morgance looked up to him and smiled. "Hey," she greeted before lowering her head back to the baby.  
  
Casey watched as Morgance was holding the small key in the baby's back. "Had she just gone off?" he asked as he took a seat beside Morgance. The girl nodded and after a few moments, she took the key out of the back and redressed the fake child. "I think Mr. Willis purposefully gave us the noisiest child in their collection."  
  
Laughing, Casey nodded with agreement. "Well, you're a natural with her. Are you sure you don't want her over the weekend?"  
  
"You are not getting out of your fatherly duty, Connors," Mogance snapped with a playful grin. "I had her all week; now you have to suffer."  
  
Casey nodded and let Morgance shift the baby from her arms into his. He took the child carefully and noticed that there was a weight to it, like a real baby. 'Well, at least I'll get some use out of my arms,' he thought to himself. "Well, hello there, little lady," Casey began to coo. "Aren't you a pretty thing? Daddy's got you for a whole weekend, yep, that means surgery chocolate cereal and ice cream for breakfast!"  
  
Morgance began to laugh at Casey but quickly covered her mouth to fight from causing anyone to notice. "You really are a geek, aren't you?" she giggled. Casey blushed and smiled despite himself. "Only a geek when it comes to taking care of my little princess!" he continued and then rocked the baby a little more before tickling the child. The two continued to laugh but were soon interrupted by some raised voices and a thump coming from the back room of the library.  
  
Casey looked up with a jolt as did Morgance and they fell quiet so they could hear what was going on. "No, I did not get a chance to get them yet," said a female voice.  
  
"Well, we are running out of time," said a male voice.  
  
It was Coach Willis, Casey could tell immediately. After a moment, Casey stood up, handed Morgance the baby, and made his way to the counter that blocked the back door of the library. The voices were still faint however so Casey pushed himself to go further. "Casey," Morgance whispered but was cut short by Casey commanding her to be quiet.  
  
"We have plenty of time," the other voice said with more frustration. "It is still a week before the Prom."  
  
"We should be targeting the track meet. The dance only targets the students. At the track, all the parents and family will be there as well. It's quicker that way."  
  
"Quicker or not, I do not want anything done until I have finished what I came to do."  
  
Casey walked closer to the doors and slipped it open slightly. He could only make out Coach Willis' figure though; the other voice did not seem familiar to him. It was female, but also male, like a combination to mask the being's true identity. But At the moment, Casey was more curious as to what the two were saying, not who the two were. As Casey was just about to hear a little more of the conversation, however, the baby began to cry with a loud-pitched whine.  
  
Looking over to Morgance, he signaled for her to shut the baby up. Unfortunately, the girl was so startled; she clumsily began searching for the key. Casey ran over to her away from the door and began to undress the child while Morgance searched for the key. Once she found it, she struggled to stick it into the hole in the back of the child. It took a moment, for the child to stop crying and that moment was too long because before Casey and Morgance had time to hide, Coach Willis and Mrs. Matters, the Librarian came out from the back room and looked with surprised to see the two students there.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" asked Coach Willis firmly. Casey and Morgance looked up nervously and then looked to each other, hoping the other would have a plausible reason.  
  
"We came here to trade off on our baby," said Casey. Morgance nodded silently and lifted the baby up slightly as proof. "Casey has her for the weekend, sir."  
  
"Well, you shouldn't be here, the library is closed," said Mrs. Matters. Her voice was cold and stern; nothing new but it still sent chills down Casey's spine. He looked up to the woman and fell speechless when he saw the woman was bleeding slightly on the left side of her head.  
  
"W-We didn't no, ma'am," Casey replied. "I guess we'll be going then."  
  
Coach Willis and Mrs. Matters said nothing as Casey took Morgance's hand and led her out of the Library. But just as Casey was about to exit the door, Coach Willis cleared his throat in a way that Casey turned towards him in acknowledgment.  
  
"See you on the track tomorrow, Casey."  
  
Casey nodded shyly but said nothing. He just wanted to get out of the room and away from the two teachers. Once they were out, Casey lead Morgance down the hall and did not stop until they were outside of the school. He then collapsed on the front steps and covered his face in his arms.  
  
Morgance walked down the steps slowly and then sat down besides Casey. She said nothing to him for a few moments. He seemed terribly distraught and tense. She did not understand why Casey was upset. "Casey?" she asked in a low whisper.  
  
"I'm sorry," Casey mumbled. "I just...that was so odd."  
  
"What was odd?" Morgance asked, not understanding what Casey was talking about. "They are just lazy, they should have had a sign saying the library was closed; we didn't know."  
  
"No, it wasn't the library being closed," Casey snapped. He looked over to Morgance then who seemed confused and worried. Then, Casey remembered that she might not know all the details from what happened last year. Offering her a polite smile, Casey shook his head. "It was nothing," he lied. "I think I am just coming down with something."  
  
Morgance nodded her head slowly, not quite believing what Casey was saying but she new better than to question him. After a few moments, she offered the mechanical baby to Casey. He accepted it and then looked over to Morgance who was standing up. "Come on," she said softly. "We have that track meet tomorrow; you are going to need rest and that baby is not going to help."  
  
"I suppose you're right," retorted Casey. He scooped the child into his arms and then stood. The two then parted ways, agreeing to see each other tomorrow when the race began. Casey was nervous and after that incident in the library, he was even more so. Casey suddenly began to remember a similar situation that had occurred last year. When he and Delilah were in the faculty lounge. That was when he saw Mrs. Olsen and Couch Willis infect Nurse Harpor. But was his imagination getting the best of him? Were coach Willis and Mrs. Matters aliens? Normally, Casey would not think of something so absurd. But it happened before and the baby went off before Casey could get more information. And why was Mrs. Matters bleeding the way she was? She could have been attacked, which would explain the 'thump' he had heard a few moments before.  
  
Casey needed to tell someone. Delilah; he could tell Delilah. At that moment, Casey left the school and made his way towards his girlfriend's house. Hopefully she would be home and would be interested in what he had to say. 


	5. Social Statis

Mari: I am glad you are enjoying Zeke and Danielle. I also hope you like some of the twists in the story. Though, some can be predictable, lol.  
  
Sakura123: I also agree about Zeke. I don't really care for his character in the movie, but after a couple viewings, I found him quite charming. For a drug pusher...and a potty mouth, hehe. You'll get to see Casey get his share of running soon.  
  
Now on to Chapter 5. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
The Faculty 2 ~ Mother's Revenge Chapter 5 ~ A Falling Out  
  
Casey arrived at Delilah's house, holding the baby and trying not to jostle it much. Many things were going through his mind at the moment, but the top one was what the teachers had been talking about. Sighing, Casey walked up to the only two-story house on the block. He walked up to the front porch and rang the doorbell.  
  
Delilah answered shortly after. "Oh, Casey! What are you doing here?" she asked casually.  
  
"What a wonderful greeting to your boyfriend," Casey teased.  
  
She said no comment about his remark but opened the screen door that stood before them. "Come in."  
  
Casey walked in and looked around the halls. The house was very well tended too. French pictures lined the foyer and a few little statuettes sat on shelves. There was a large sliding glass door down the hall that lead to the back yard covered with cream horizontal blinds. Making sure not to knock anything over, Casey walked in the center of the hall and followed Delilah into the living area. "I have something I wanted to talk to you about," he commented with uncertainty in his voice.  
  
Delilah walked into the kitchen and brought out a cup of carrots to nibble on. She then joined Casey, who had taken a seat on the couch. She sat quiet for a moment, but after some silence, Delilah cocked her head slightly at Casey. "What is it?"  
  
Casey looked into Delilah's eyes, trying to think of the best way to tell her his fears. After all, they were pretty absurd and after the first time, people might actually think that he would say this to get attention. But Delilah was his girlfriend and she experienced the first time with him. Surely she would believe him. "I think the aliens are back."  
  
"Casey, how can the aliens be back?" Delilah asked with a start. She sat up straight and eyed Casey coolly. "You killed them; there are no more."  
  
"No, you don't understand. I overheard the coach speaking with Mrs. Matters and saying that they were running out of time to do something and that they would have to do what ever it is at the Prom. I think they are up to something Delilah."  
  
"I think your head is cracked," answered the girl as she stood up. "They could have been saying anything. Giving out awards, making some sort of school announcement."  
  
"Right, an announcement letting everyone know they are being invaded," Casey grunted.  
  
"For god's sake Casey-"  
  
"I know this sounds whacked but Delilah, you know it is possible. You know something is out there and I need your help. I can't do this alone."  
  
"What about Stokely?" Delilah asked before biting a bit of carrot. "She knows more about this stuff than I do. She might actually believe it is happening again."  
  
"I thought you would be with me on this," Casey stated with some shock in his voice. "I thought you cared."  
  
"I do care," answered Delilah. She then placed the cup of carrots on the kitchen counter and turned back towards Casey. Her eyes looked confused and unsure at what was going on, but then they quickly changed into something more confident.  
  
"Delilah," Casey pleaded. "Do you think I like telling you about aliens and making myself sound crazy?" A frown appeared on the boy's face then. He looked down to the mechanical baby in his arms, thinking about what he had heard. Delilah could be right. Perhaps the coach was talking about something else.  
  
"Can you prove the aliens are back Casey?" Delilah finally asked, as if she were considering the concept. "Last time you found that 'new species.' Did you find anything like that?"  
  
Casey had to shake his head 'no.' He had not found anything of that sort to help prove his case. He had not had the time to look. He heard Delilah let out a sigh, she was torn between calling him crazy and believing him. But Delilah was too 'down to earth' to believe without proof. "If you find something like that Casey, I could be more decisive on this."  
  
"I am not asking you to be decisive," Casey snapped back, forgetting his temper.  
  
Delilah said nothing though. She just walked over to the sliding glass doors and looked outside. There was silence for what seemed like years before the baby began crying. It snapped both out of their trances and Delilah looked over to Casey who was now working the key in the fake child's back. When Casey finished, he looked up to Delilah and blushed lightly.  
  
"Anyway," Casey finally said. He chose to speak no more about the aliens. He was tired of trying to make her believe him. If she wanted proof he would have to find it. But now was not the time. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Prom with me."  
  
"It depends," Delilah said hesitantly. Casey looked up, wondering what that meant.  
  
"Depends on what?" he asked.  
  
"On the meet tomorrow," Delilah stated. She then walked over to the couch and sat beside Casey again. "You know the rules. I go with who ever wins the race tomorrow. I do it every year."  
  
Casey couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the girl. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard, Delilah. You're my girlfriend and you want to go to the dance with another guy just because he runs fast?"  
  
"Casey, you know taking me as a girl friend that I had responsibilities and a reputation to hold. I will be the laughing stock of the school if you loose the competition and I go with you."  
  
"So already you are looking for a way out if I embarrass you. I thought you were over your bitchy ways?"  
  
"Case, don't get so upset about this, it is only one dance."  
  
Casey stood up from the couch, unable to look Delilah in the eye. It hurt that she could still be so frivolous. He thought she had changed. Yes, she was the most popular girl in school and yes, she had duties because of being the most popular girl in school. But not being able to take his girlfriend to the school dance because it is more important for her to be hanging on some jock's shoulder was ridiculous.  
  
"I'm out of here," he informed Delilah. She did not follow him though. There was nothing more to say and with Casey being the one to leave, she was not about to beg for him. She heard the front door and the screen door slam shut and soon, Delilah was alone. Maybe she should have followed. She ran to the door and looked out the window. Casey was already running down the block.  
  
"Great work," she muttered to herself before setting her forehead against the glass of the window.  
  
Back outside, Casey was walking down the road towards his own home. He cradled the baby into his arms snugly and sighed. "Well, little princes," he cooed to the doll. "Looks like your daddy is not the most loved guy right now." Casey then smiled to himself. He could not believe he was talking to a toy. "Well, at least you appreciate me." Just then, the baby's crying went off again. Casey groaned to himself and searched for his key.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tracy," asked Stan stubbornly. He sat beside Stokely inside a local Cafe. He held a warm cup of coffee in his hand was looked at Stokely expectantly.  
  
"No," she replied irritably.  
  
"I am going to find your first name, just watch," Stan grunted as he took a sip of his drink. Stokely just sighed and shook her head as she returned to reading a book she had brought while they waited for Casey.  
  
"I wonder what he wanted," Stan then commented.  
  
"I don't know but it seemed urgent," Stokely replied. At that moment, Casey walked into the cafe. His eyes widened with relief when he saw his friends waiting. Quickening his pace, he met the two at the table and sat down. "Hey Case," Stokely greeted.  
  
"What's so important, you wanted to meet us here?" asked Stan.  
  
"Well," Casey began. "I'll tell you, but you have to promise to hear me out first."  
  
Stan looked over to Stokely and visa versa. The two then returned their eyes to Casey and nodded. Casey took a deep breath and prepared himself. Then, he spoke. "I think the aliens are back."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" asked Stan with hesitation in his voice. "Yea, Case," added Stokely. "Has something happened?"  
  
It was then that Casey explained to the two about the incident in the library. He told of the odd behavior of both coach Willis and Mrs. Matters and of the other voice he could not decipher. Both Stan and Stokely listened intently and carefully at everything. "I felt this feeling of deja vu. Like it was happening again."  
  
"Have you told Delilah about this?" asked Stan.  
  
"Yea, and she doesn't believe me," Casey returned. "She thinks I am saying these things to get attention."  
  
"Just like her," Stokely rolled her eyes. "Well, what do you want us to do?"  
  
"I don't know," Casey returned. "I have no proof the aliens are back. So I have to find some."  
  
"I would think your best bet would be the library," Stan suggested. "They didn't want you guys in there, so naturally it is there they are hiding." Casey nodded in agreement. What ever was going on, whether the faculty were aliens again or not, the truth was in that library.  
  
"Well, what do you need from us?" asked Stokely. She finally closed her book and placed it on the table surface. Her brow furrowed from concentration.  
  
"I need someone to come with me to the library, I was hoping one of you guys."  
  
"We can go now," Stan said thoughtfully. The school will be closing and no one should be in the library.  
  
"I can't," Casey shook his head. "I am starting the track meet tomorrow and I have homework,"  
  
"Ah, the class wuss turned jock," Stokely smirked. She then glanced over to Stan, studying his face for some sort of sign. He nodded to her and she returned her attention to Casey. "We'll go ourselves and tell you if we find out anything."  
  
Casey's eyes brightened and a curl appeared on his lips. "Thanks."  
  
"Let's just hope it's your imagination though, Casey," Stan added. "I can't believe the aliens are back. I thought we killed them all."  
  
"It is possible that these could be different aliens," Stokely stated distantly. "Or the same kind only more of them. A different queen."  
  
"Lovely," Stan huffed. "So, what do we do?"  
  
The three were silent for a few moments. Casey could not answer Stan's question. They needed some basis to start on, some sort of idea of where to look and what to do. It was then that Casey noticed the book Stokely was reading. It was Star Wars, by the logo on the cover. "The Empire Strikes Back?" Casey asked with a raised eyebrow. Stokely looked at the book and thumbed through the pages she had already read. "Is it as good as the movie?"  
  
Stokely shrugged and nodded. "It is the movie, only some geek decided he wants to read it instead of watch it."  
  
"Like you," Casey teased. Stokely smirked at the comment and placed the book back on the table.  
  
"It's one of my favorite sequels and I thought I would read while waiting for-" Stokely paused for a moment, her face straining with concentration. Casey noticed the look immediately, as did Stan. "That's it."  
  
"What's it?" asked Stan.  
  
"A sequel. What if the aliens returning is our sequel?"  
  
Casey and Stan looked at each other, now intrigued by the suggestion. "It is possible," answered Casey. "But, how do we know if we are in a sequel or not?"  
  
"There are a certain aspects of the story that changes in a sequel. Things evolve into more intricate story plots." Stokely was still thinking about her theory. All kinds of ideas were going through her head. She trusted Casey and knew he would not make something up like returning aliens.  
  
"I don't think I believe this," Stan said with a strained laugh. "I mean, this isn't the movies; it's real life, we don't have sequels."  
  
"No?" asked Stokely, now determined to prove Stan wrong. "Let's look at the evidence. There are certain themes that belong in a sequel: first, there is the introduction to new characters." She then looked over to Casey with a quizzical look. "Know anyone new?"  
  
"Morgance," Casey responded hesitantly.  
  
"Yes, Morgance," answered Stokely. "Which leads us into the next theme of a sequel. Angst. All good stories need character development. Events and people that make a main character grow." Stokely paused and leaned into the table. "Look at yourself, joining the track team because of Delilah and actually liking it; it screams character development."  
  
"True, I suppose," said Casey with a scowl. He really was not in the mood to be thinking about track, Delilah, or anything else about his personal life at the moment. He let out a sigh, and looked at Stokely with determination and curiosity. "What else?"  
  
"Well, this is a small one but still found in sequels. There is usually some sort of comic relief; usually someone different and you would not expect."  
  
"Well that isn't suitable with us," said Casey. "Non of us have done anything funny."  
  
"Wait," said Stan with a grin. "Stokes, what about Jane? Is your first name Jane?""  
  
"Stan," Stokely growled but tried to keep her voice in a whisper. "We are in the middle of a conversation and I am not telling you my first name." Stan leaned back on his chair and threw an arm up in defeat before falling silent again.  
  
Casey bowed his head in thought and then looked up for more tips. "Go on."  
  
"In sequels to stories, someone is usually betrayed. Someone trusted becomes a back-stabber. Look at Lando Calrissian in Empire, for example. Also, the main character is usually forced to confront a major fear."  
  
"Like me running?" asked Casey.  
  
"No, you don't have a fear of running; you just don't like to do it. There is a difference," answered Stokely. "No, this will be something big; something you won't expect." There was silence for a moment. "The last thing I can think of is the effects and the aliens themselves are always bigger and stronger; harder to beat."  
  
"Oh," Stan finally interrupted. "Wonderful."  
  
"Not something I am looking forward to either," said Casey.  
  
"It will be all right, Casey; there is always the phrase: the bigger they are, the harder they fall."  
  
"I just hope that statement is true in our situation," answered Casey.  
  
"Well, we got a sequel on our hands, so I suppose we better get to work before it gets too late," Stan stated with a sigh. He did not like this alien bit at all. Why couldn't the blasted creatures just die and not bother with this world? "Get some rest tonight, we'll see what we can find."  
  
"Thanks Stan," Casey replied before leaving the Cafe. Stan was quiet until the boy left. He then turned to Stokely, his face full of worry.  
  
"Do you really think the aliens are back?"  
  
Stokely shrugged her shoulders before standing up. "Who knows? But I'm not taking any chances." Stan nodded in agreement and a few moments later, both left the cafe and made their way back to the high school.  
  
"I just don't understand. We killed their first Queen. You would think they wouldn't want to come here and live anymore," Stan shrugged.  
  
"It's not about living anymore," answered Stokely. "In the sequels, there is only one reason for the villains to return."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Revenge." 


	6. And the Winner is

Sakura123: Come on, Delilah isn't REALLY that bad. Is she? Maybe you are right. What a bitch. But why doesn't Casey like her? Probably cause she is cute. Guys are such jerks: only after a pretty face...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Faculty 2 ~ Mother's Revenge Chapter 6 ~ The Track Meet  
  
Casey was on the track just by the fence stretching out his legs and muscles before the meet. He looked around at the rest of the runners that they prepared for the race. Coach Willis was talking with Mrs. Burke about something that he could not here. Casey watched them cautiously, trying not to be too obvious. There was no doubt in his mind that Mrs. Burke wasn't an alien. The whole faculty most likely was infected.  
  
Looking over to his left, Casey saw Delilah on the bleachers talking with Mat. She had been spending a lot of time with him and Casey was beginning to think that Delilah was loosing her interest in their current relationship. Was it because of his paranoid obsession with aliens? But Delilah was there, she whiteness that aliens existed, Casey would think she would back him up on his theory. But no, she would rather spend time with the track champion than believe the school was in danger.  
  
"Casey," came a female voice from behind him. Looking up, Casey was relieved to see Stokely and Stan standing on the opposite side of the fence. "What did you find out?" he asked with curiosity. His voice was low but the two before him could hear him clearly. Stokely looked to Stan and then to Casey. Her features were serious and full of worry.  
  
"We couldn't look," she began, "Mrs. Burke was there grading tests." The words shot through Casey like a bullet. He did not expect anyone to be in the library after hours. Letting out a sigh, Casey was about to ask what else could be done when a voice distracted him.  
  
"Hey, Casey!" It was Coach Willis. "Are your feet cemented to the floor? Then get your ass out here, we're starting!" Casey looked over to the coach and nodded. He turned to the others and sighed. "Wish me luck, If I win Delilah gets to be my date to the Prom."  
  
"Why do you bother with her, Casey?" asked Stokely with a huff. "She is your girl friend but you let her decide that the winner of this race if her Prom date. Don't you deserve better?"  
  
Casey frowned and shrugged. "I love her and I don't want to take her away from her...duties."  
  
"Duties...right," Stokes replied. Stand then placed his arm on the girl's shoulder and led her to the stands. He then turned back to Casey. "Start out slow and speed up at the end."  
  
Casey nodded and then walked over to the starting line. He snuck in a few more stretches and looked around the stands. Morgance was there, watching the mechanical baby for him. She saw him watching her and waved to him for luck, he nodded and then got in position. Suddenly, Casey began to think about Morgance. She was a nice girl; pretty but not in a way that made her look like a goddess. He wondered if she was anything like Delilah when it came to dating. What were her rules and expectations? Did she have certain responsibilities and standards like Delilah? Or was she a kinder person, only looking for some sort of understanding like himself?  
  
As Casey pondered these questions, Mat made his way to the starting line and positioned himself beside Casey. He was tall and confident and quite good looking with sandy blond hair cut close to his face. He looked over to his competition and grinned. "I heard Delilah's a good dancer; I'm looking forward to her being my date Friday."  
  
"I wouldn't give your hopes up yet," Casey grunted back.  
  
"Why? You think you're going to out run me today, Conners? You couldn't out run a refrigerator."  
  
"All right, cut the chatter you two!" Coach Willis snapped and then set his timer. Moving back away from the group of runners, he called the ready mark. All fell silent except for a few cheers from the stands. When all settled down, the coach blew the whistle and everyone began running.  
  
The race was exciting for everyone out in the stands. Though Andrew was considerably in the lead, many were cheering for Casey. Many were amazed that the boy could run so fast. He was second place for the first few laps but soon however, the others were beginning to pass him on the turns. For another few laps he was in last place and some of the viewers, including Morgance, Stokely, Stan and Delilah were not sure what was going on. But just then, Casey began to speed up again. One by one he was passing the other runners until he was in second place once more.  
  
Mat was confident he was going to win. He looked back at Casey and smirked before returning to concentrate on the race. Casey was gaining closer until both boys were neck to neck. They were like this for half a lap and soon they were coming to the last lap of the race. Remembering what Stan had said, Casey began to force the rest of his energy out for the race and he soon made it into the lead. Fans began to cheer Casey on excitedly. Casey could actually win the race!  
  
However, luck was not on Casey's side. The two continued to run, every now and then switching positions between each other between first and second place. Casey was finally in first place again when it began to rain. For the first few minutes, no one minded the downpour but soon, the tracks were getting slippery. Mat just ran faster, using the advantage the rain gave him because he saw Casey slow down. 'No, I can't let him win,' Casey thought. He sped up his pace once more but lost his footing and soon, he slipped in the oily track, letting Mat to claim the race for himself.  
  
The crowd was torn between cheering Mat as the winner and 'awing' at Casey loosing. But the Rain did not leave for much of a celebration. Many of the people in the stands were rushing to find shelter or to get into their cars to go home. Others rushed down to the field to congratulate the winners. Delilah made her way down to Casey and helped him up.  
  
"Are you hurt?" she asked sincerely but Casey only moaned before sitting up. He looked at Delilah with tired eyes. She was so inviting and beautiful and was actually worried about him. He offered her a soft smile, wishing more than anything for her to hold him or massage his back as she had done on his first practice. "Yea," he grunted and looked up to her. "I-"  
  
"Delilah!" Mat called triumphantly. The girl looked up and waved to Mat and signaled him to give her a minute. She then returned her attention to Casey and helped him stand up. "You did good, it isn't easy to keep pace with Mat; he's the best runner Herrington has." Casey did not look too thrilled at Delilah's admiration for the boy but before he could say anything, Delilah continued. "He asked me to the dance Casey and I know I was suppose to go with you, but the others are going to be expecting me to be escorted by the winner of the race. I hope you understand." Kissing him quickly on the cheek, Delilah left Casey's side and joined Mat who offered her a ride home. She agreed.  
  
Standing alone on the track, rain dripped repeatedly down Casey's body. His hair dangled limply along his forehead and his clothes clung to his body. 'He had lost her,' was the only thoughts going into his head at the moment. Though she said it was only for show, Casey knew that Delilah was through with him. He could not keep her attentions. But Casey had known that for a while. She had merely begun dating Casey because he was in papers and magazines. Now that that event had passed, Delilah needed to regain her popularity. She needed someone who would get her to the top. Second place was not good enough.  
  
"Good job, Casey," Stan said as he came up behind the other boy. Casey looked around as if in a daze to Stokely and Stan. He nodded a thank you to their kindness but did not know what to say to them. Stan then affectionately placed his hand on Casey's shoulder and squeezed tightly to let him know he did well.  
  
"We are going back to the library to find more clues. Do you want to come?" asked Stokely. But Casey shook his head 'no.' He was not in the mood to go looking for aliens. For all he cared, they could invade the whole country. He just wanted to be alone. "I need to get home. But thanks."  
  
Stan and Stokely nodded and let the boy be. They left the track field and turned towards the school. Casey looked up into the gray sky and sighed. It looked like he felt. A thunderclap sprouted through the sky and lighting parked brightly about. The worst part was that he had no way to get home. But he did not mind walking, it would give him time to think or clear his mind.  
  
Stokely grunted with frustration. She could not believe the recent turn of events. How could Delilah be so cold-hearted? All Stokely could think about was Casey wandering off alone in the rain with no one to talk to or confide in. Yes, he shrugged off their invitation, but she still believed he should not be alone at such a time. Of course, there was also a part of Stokely that blamed Casey for this as well. She often told him to use his newfound respect and to not be such a push over. Yet, he continued to allow Delilah to walk all over him. So now, he was alone. Sometimes life just sucked.  
  
As Stokely and Stan walked towards the school, their ears were filled with a cheerful laughter coming from the parking lot. They looked over in that direction and saw Delilah chatting with Mat inside the boy's car. She was having a good time, being around the week's biggest celebrity. There was so much frustration in Stokely's head at the moment that she forced herself to walk over to the group. "Stokes, what are you doing?" Stan asked as he followed after her.  
  
"Having a little word with Delilah," she answered.  
  
Saying no more she walked over to the two and stopped in front of the raven- hared cheerleader. She said nothing, just crossed her arms over her chest and glared. Delilah stopped laughed and joking with her friends when she noticed Stokely's presence. "Can I help you?" Delilah asked Stokely coldly.  
  
"Yea," said the other girl with a nod. "You can help me by telling me why you are hear with these losers and not with your boy friend?"  
  
"I am not discussing this with you," Delilah spat. "I told Casey what was going to happen and he was fine with it."  
  
"No, he isn't," Stokely protested. "If you took just a little bit of time to take his needs into consideration, you would see he is hurting. Left in the gutter after losing a race while you hang high with Mr. dirt-for- brains."  
  
"Stokely," Stan called. He came up to her and grabbed her arm, trying to calm her down. The rain was still pouring and everyone outside was getting soaked. Stan just wanted to end this meeting and get inside. But Stokely refused him. She kept her stance and continued to keep eye contact with Delilah.  
  
"And what do you want me to do?" Delilah asked after a moment. "Go hunt him down?"  
  
"It would be nice," Stokely answered. "Or maybe just believe him when he looked for an ear to listen to him. Trust him, let him be in charge for a while."  
  
Delilah looked over to Mat. He was sitting in the driver's seat with his fingers tapping the steering wheel. He was getting impatient. Delilah should have just closed the window on Stokely and signaled to leave. But she did not do such a thing. She was listening and agreed about Casey. Perhaps she was too hard on the boy. "I do trust him," she slowly let out.  
  
"Then prove it," Stokely huffed.  
  
"How?" 


	7. Needed Comfort

Sakura123: It is always "Poor Casey" isn't it? Let's give him some Backbone this time, shall we? Thanks for the reviews!  
  
The Faculty 2 ~ Mother's Revenge Chapter 7 ~ Needed Comfort  
  
Casey walked down the sidewalks of the neighborhood on his way home. As cars passed by him, they rode into puddles, filling Casey's ears with the splashing sounds. The pattering of the rain against everything almost seemed to soothe Casey's feelings. The Rhythm was calming but no matter how calming the rain was; he was still at a loss of what to say about his current situation. Delilah was going to the Prom with another guy, he lost to that guy at the track meet, and he was positive aliens were back but no one would believe him. Except for Stan and Stokely, of course. Casey was feeling terribly alone; there was no one to confide in.  
  
Suddenly, as Casey was walking and thinking, a car pulled up along side him. He looked over and to his dulled surprise was Morgance. He stopped and when he did, the car stopped. She rolled down her window and looked at him for a moment before speaking. "You forgot to take your daughter home," she teased but the look on Casey's face revealed that he was not in the jesting mood. Morgance frowned and let out a sigh before nudging her head to the passenger seat. "Get in." It was not a suggestion or an offer but a command.  
  
Casey looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before nodding and walking to the car. It was either except the ride or walk home in the rain. The rain poured and the sound of thunder rippled through the sky. Sitting with his head against the window, Casey looked out as the rain beat down onto the streets. Water trickled down the glass, imitating the tears Casey was fighting hard not to shed.  
  
"It's not the end of the world Casey," Morgance finally spoke as she turned a corner. She glanced over to the boy as he let out an irritated breath. She knew he most likely did not want to talk so she let the subject drop.  
  
After about five minutes of pure silence, Casey finally looked over to the girl. "If you were dating someone you had crushed on for years, wouldn't you think it were the end of the world if he didn't trust you or believe a single word you said?" Casey raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer but before Morgance could respond he went on. "This is beyond dating, kissing, or sex; she thinks I am crazy and I don't know; maybe I am."  
  
"It is just that she doesn't understand. You have to make her understand what you are saying. Prove it to her."  
  
"But I shouldn't have to prove it too her, Morgance," Casey snapped back with frustration. "She is blocking me out. I've lost her. But I should have not expected anything less. She is too 'on the go,' this was her excuse to break up."  
  
"Are you sure about that Casey?" Morgance asked, feeling pity for her friend. He was so distraught and lost because one girl broke his heart.  
  
"I know it, I am not the type of boyfriend Delilah needs to make her career."  
  
"Then that is Delilah's loss," Morgance responded hotly. "You have to be yourself; not what Delilah wants you to be. That is why you joined track, wasn't it?" she then asked. "To impress her. But where has it gotten you? You hate track, I see it in your eyes. And all that hard work has been for nothing because she still does not appreciate you."  
  
Casey could only nod his head. Morgance was right. He had been cheating himself and lying to himself about who he was to impress Delilah. But she would have none of it. He was beginning to feel terribly lonely and confused.  
  
Silence filled the car again as Morgance drove the rest of the way to Casey's house. When they arrived, the two of them left the car and walked out into the pouring rain. They both rushed to the door and Casey fumbled to get his keys out of his pockets. Unfortunately, one of his key chains was stuck to a loose thread and he had trouble getting them out.  
  
"Hurry, Case," Morgance huffed as she wrapped her arms over her chest. "It's freezing out here and I am getting soaked."  
  
"I'm trying," Casey grunted at the girl's persistence. At that moment, Morgance moved in closer to him and brought her hands over to the keys and felt the strand of thread they were latched onto. The two worked together and finally got the keys freed and once they were loose, Casey unlocked the door and he and Morgance ran inside.  
  
They leaned against the door once they closed it and laughed about the situation. Both were soaking wet from being outside. Casey looked over to Morgance and studied her for a moment. She was taking a small clip out of her hair, letting the dampened locks loose. Then she looked over to Casey and noticed him staring. Furrowing her eyebrows, she returned the stare and then slapped him in the arm. "What are you staring at?" she asked with a playful twinkle in her eyes.  
  
Casey blushed and turned away for a moment and shook his head as if to say 'nothing,' but before he could answer, Morgance touched Casey's chin and led his face to hers and kissed him. Casey's heart leapt out of his chest from surprise and he pulled back. Suddenly, Morgance frowned and turned her head away. Casey felt a sudden exhilaration throughout his body. The kiss was refreshing and soothing and for a split moment, Delilah did not exist. Looking over to his friend, Casey brought his hand out and stroked Morgance's hair until she looked up to him. The two met with another kiss, even more moving than the first because both were expecting it and gave into the kiss with all their emotions of fear, love, anger and lust.  
  
When the two pulled away a second time, they looked into each other's eyes to try and find comfort. Casey was running a hand along Morgance's chin delicately. Morgance smiled lightly, not sure how to react but the room was spinning in a haze. Where they in a dream? That could be the only explanation for such a wonderful moment.  
  
Casey kissed Morgan once again, slowly and tenderly. It intensified shortly after. The two were silent, sharing the moment for as long as it would last. All thoughts of Delilah were gone from his mind; all he could think about was healing the pain and Morgance was there to help him  
  
But suddenly, Morgance pulled away. "We can not do this, Casey," she stated. Letting out a sigh, she turned around and motioned to open the door. However, Casey blocked her and looked at the girl with confused eyes. "If I went too far, then I am sorry."  
  
"It is not you, Case," Morgance responded. "I initiated the whole thing." Pausing, Morgance looked up to Casey and met his eyes. "You love Delilah."  
  
"But she doesn't love me," Casey returned with a shake of his head.  
  
"Yes she does, Casey. Right now, it is too early to give up on her and I do not want to be your rebound."  
  
Casey was unsure of what to say now. What if Morgance was right? Delilah just needed to realize that she needed him. But what if Delilah did NOT realize this? What if he remained waiting like a puppy dog for the rest of his life? He did not want that.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"Wait," Casey called quickly. "Will you at least go to the prom with me? I don't think I can take being there alone."  
  
Morgance was silent for a moment, but eventually nodded. "All right. It's a date."  
  
Case smiled before moving out of her way. She unlocked the door and stepped outside into the rain. Casey watched her leave before closing the door. He was now tired and his mind ached from so many thoughts in his head. He slowly walked upstairs to his room where he stayed for the rest of the night. 


	8. Proof

Sakura123: Just a minor correction. I must have proofed this 10 times and I still find errors. Casey asked Morgance to go to the Prom. I revised that and reposted the chapter. Sorry If I confused you. I am so glad you like the story. Your input and reviews are nice to get. My only fan, lol. I don't think there are any limits to reviewing. At least, I hope not. Anyway, since I will be gone from the comp until Monday, I am posting the next chapter that I would have posted on Saturday. So here is an extra treat for you.  
  
The Faculty 2 ~ Mother's Revenge Chapter 8 ~ Proof  
  
"I can't believe I let you both talk me into this," Delilah hissed but she was soon interrupted by a forceful nudge from Stokely. Stan turned the light on to the library's back room. Stokely and Delilah followed him as quietly as possible. No one else was in the building so the three students had a good chance to look around with out being discovered. The room was cluttered with papers, boxes, and other supplies. There were even a few typewriters.  
  
Delilah snickered at the sight. "Now I know why the Football team has so much in their budget. They save on buying some decent technology."  
  
"Hush," said Stan suddenly as he walked towards a closet. "We need to find some clues, not comment on the school's lack of funds."  
  
"Well, if I knew why I was here, Stan, I might have a better chance of helping you," Delilah snapped back. "But as of right now, all I see are books and boxes and stone-age typewriters."  
  
Stan ignored the remark. He was too busy searching the cabinets and drawers for anything that might help Casey with his hunch. As he circled the room, he found a white substance lining the tables and floor. He dabbed his hand in the substance and sniffed it. He then turned to Stokely and Delilah. "Someone has been having some fun in here."  
  
"What is that?" asked Stokely.  
  
"S.K.A.T" Stan replied sternly. Both Stokely and Delilah looked at Stan in disbelief.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Delilah as she dabbed some of the white powder onto her hand and sifted it in her fingers.  
  
"I recognize the smell," Stan concurred.  
  
"What would teachers be doing with S.K.A.T.?" Asked Stokley.  
  
"The question is, why do they have it..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And so by saying 'A name by any rose would smell as sweet,' Romeo is saying that he will love Juliet no matter whose family she belonged too." Danielle was elated when she saw Zeke nod from her statement. She wrote down her notes in a small book and then turned the page. "I have to admit, Shakespeare has never been more interesting to me."  
  
"I'm glad," said Zeke with a smirk. "I find him very inspirational at times."  
  
"The world's greatest romancer, despite some of the questions about his sexuality?" asked Danielle with a smug look to her face. Zeke laughed out right and shook his head.  
  
"Are you trying to say something?"  
  
"It was you who said you were inspired by him," the girl argued. "The question I ask is how inspired?"  
  
Zeke lowered his head a little, trying to think of a witty comeback. He studied his table for a moment; two cans of soda, a few S.K.A.T pens, papers and books. Nothing of importance. He looked back up to Danielle and shrugged. "It's something I can't explain...maybe I can demonstrate?"  
  
At that moment, the two leaned in and kissed each other gently. A smile crept on Danielle's lips and she placed her hand on the back of Zeke's head. They pulled in further, intensifying the kiss. Zeke had no cares in the world; he was impressed with the girl he had come to enjoy the company of, even if it had only been a few short days. Danielle was also impressed with Zeke. He was so hard on the outside, and soft and carrying underneath the unbreakable exterior. The two were the perfect pair.  
  
However, Zeke had no idea that as he fell into the comforting, passionate kiss, Danielle had slipped her free hand to the table and grabbed one of the S.K.A.T. pens and slipped in unnoticeably into her bag...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look at this," Stokely called as she found her way to the librarian's desk. She checked the drawers, paper files, and everywhere else she could until she noticed something odd: a science book.  
  
"What is that?" asked Stan as he came up behind Stokely. Delilah followed suit and looked at the book with a scowl.  
  
"Now is not exactly the right time to be catching up on your homework, Stokely." Delilah commented but was silenced by Stan. He then took the book from Stokely and noticed one of the pages was tagged off. With curiosity, he opened the page and a thoughtful look fell on his face.  
  
"Odd that a librarian would be studying up on Darwen's Theory of evolution," he commented before showing Delilah and Stokely the page. It had a diagram of an experiment with flies. Stokely's eyes widened and she looked at Stan and then to Delilah. Delilah, however, seemed rather confused. "What does this have to do with anything?" Neither Stan nor Stokely could answer that question because at that moment, another presence entered the room.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" asked the woman. A stern look was on her face and her arms were crossed over her chest. Stan stood up straight and Delilah and Stokely fell stiff where they stood.  
  
"We were-"  
  
"The library is closed, you should not be here," the woman interrupted. She then turned to the door and shut it. Locking the hinge as she did so. The three students felt sick as if a sudden flash of repetition hit them. They had been in this position before.  
  
"We're sorry," said Stan. "We'll just leave now," he added before looking at the girls and motioning them to move. The girls did so and where about to leave but the librarian would not move. "I don't think so," said she. "You are trespassing and I think you need a proper punishment."  
  
As the woman talked, Stan felt his back pants' pocket and found the pen of S.K.A.T he had found in the room earlier. He flicked the lid off the object behind his back so that the woman would not see. "Just let us go," he stated before shoving passed the woman. At that moment, the librarian grabbed Stan by his neck and threw him across the room as if he were a book with barely little weight. Delilah screamed in reflex and the two girls backed away instantly.  
  
Without a second thought, Stan stood up and held the drugged pen in his hand. He then ran to the librarian and jabbed the pen into her chest. With a yelp, the librarian backed away. However, nothing else happened save a few dropped of blood trickling down her front. The woman did not fall and that was enough to prove that she was not human. At least, not anymore. The Liberian laughed and smirked victoriously. "That doesn't work anymore."  
  
Grabbing Stokely and Delilah, Stan pulled them farther into the room to get away from their pursuer. He took boxes that were not too heavy and chucked them at her. She blocked each. She stood with barely a scratch or deterrence.  
  
"Isn't there anyway to stop her?" Stokely called to Stan.  
  
"Hell if I know!" he returned. It was at this moment; Delilah began searching through her purse frantically. She pulled out a small tube of lipstick and threw it to the floor with a scowl.  
  
"Now is not the time to put on your face," Stokely jeered. "Shut up," Delilah retorted as she pulled out the can of mace she had stored into her bag. She popped open the can and began shaking it.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Stan. "If S.K.A.T won't work, that won't leave even a dent!"  
  
"Well, if you have any other ideas, Stan," Delilah growled as she moved towards the librarian. "Let me know!" At that, she gave the can one last shake and before the librarian could grab her, Delilah released the contents of the can into the librarian's eyes. The room was suddenly filled with an ear-shattering screech. And she pulled away for a moment. Delilah looked over to the others and signaled them to run. The two did and as soon as they got to the door, Stokely stopped to get one last look at the woman.  
  
The librarian turned around then and glared at Stokely. Her eyes were red with hatred, wicket and fearsome. Her face was covered with the potent liquid but it was the liquid dropping down to her chest that really caused Stokely to become scared. As soon as the mace liquid hit the wound Stan gave the librarian, she began to convulse and shake. The familiar white substance then began to bubble and grow. The librarian fell to the floor then, screaming.  
  
"Stokely, let's go!" called Stan. Stokely nodded and ran after the other two. They left the library and ran out font. The rain no longer mattered to them. They were just glad to have gotten away from the scene. All three friends were out of breath as they stood outside. A few minutes later, they began walking towards the parking lot.  
  
"I can't believe this," Delilah grunted. "Casey was right, aliens are back."  
  
"And this time our S.K.A.T won't help," Stan added with aggravation.  
  
"Not solely," said Stokely as she ran up to the others.  
  
"Uh oh," said Delilah, not in the mood for this anymore. "Sounds like the freak has a new conspiracy theory."  
  
"If she does, it is better than what we have at the moment," Stan argued. He looked to Stokely, his eyes wide with anticipation as he waited for Stokely to tell them what she thought. "The S.K.A.T did not work on her; she was immune. It wasn't until the drug was mixed with the mace when she began to be affected." The group arrived to Stan's car but before they climbed in, Stokely continued. "The book we found, with the Evolution theory in it. What if the aliens are taking the S.K.A.T in little doses at a time to make themselves immune to it?"  
  
Delilah and Stan froze as the revelation was made. It was definitely a possible conclusion. "If the aliens could balance themselves between the dehydrating S.K.A.T and the water they drank, it was possible they can't be killed with the drug," Stan concluded. Stokely nodded.  
  
"Well, now what do we do?" asked Delilah. "Go to the store and buy every can of mace we can get our fingers on?"  
  
"No," said Stokely. "But what if Zeke can make something similar?"  
  
"It could work," Stan agreed.  
  
"Then can we go and get this over with? I have prom shopping to do," Delilah stated, breaking the other two out of their little connection of the minds. Stan looked over to her and nodded. The three then got into the car and left the school. They were cautious though. Once the faculty found the librarian, they would know that they were hunted and would do anything to put a stop their pursuers. 


	9. A New Solution

Sakura123: You made lots of sense. Here is chapter 9. Hope you enjoy. Now, I had completely renovated some of this chapter so if anything doesn't make sense, let me know so I can revise it. Thanks.  
  
The Faculty 2 ~ Mother's Revenge Chapter 9 ~ The New Antidote  
  
Stan, Stokely, and Delilah arrived at Casey's home to inform him of the events that occurred in the library a few hours before. They did not want to do anything without him involved.  
  
Delilah walked to the door first and rang the doorbell. Stokely and Stan looked around the area for signs of anything suspicious. Paranoia was already seeping into their minds. Before, the aliens could have been anyone or anywhere. This time, nothing was different.  
  
Delilah grew impatient as the door was left unanswered. "Casey has to be home," she stated casually before knocking on the door. Stokely walked over to the side of the house to peep in a window. Inside, it was quiet and empty but a few moments later, she saw a figure coming down the stairs. Not wanting to be caught spying, she returned to the front pour beside Stan. At that moment, the door finally opened and there was Casey, standing in a T-shirt and boxers.  
  
"Hey guys," Casey finally spoke before opening the door . "How are you feeling, Case?" Stokely asked politely as she sat down on the living room couch. She was still worried for him after the race.  
  
Casey glanced over to her with a thoughtful look and then shrugged. "O.K., I guess"  
  
"I'll bet," Delilah quipped irritably. Silence fell between the friends again and Casey hesitantly stood by the living room door.  
  
"Can I make some coffee, or something for anyone?" he asked, trying to be a good host but the other three shook their heads. Stan sat down beside Stokely and looked at Casey seriously.  
  
"Casey, you were right. The aliens are back." The words hit Casey like a brick wall. He immediately forgot about the awkward situation he was in and took a seat opposite Stan and Stokely on the single chair. "How do you know?" he asked immediately.  
  
"We were attacked by one," said Delilah. "The librarian, Mrs. Matters."  
  
Stokely nodded at the words. "S.K.A.T was in the back room of the library. They are using it."  
  
"Alien druggies?" Casey gasped, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.  
  
Stan and Stokely nodded. "They are making themselves resistant to the drug."  
  
"But if we find something stronger," said Stan, "we can stop them."  
  
"Have you talked to Zeke?" asked Casey, trying to think of every possible precaution that would need to be made. Stan shook his head 'no.' "We came here so you could come with us."  
  
Casey glanced at the three quietly. He had not thought of how he would feel if his theory had been true. Suddenly, his embarrassment at the track and his feeling of loss with Delilah was momentarily forgotten. He nodded to the group and walked to the door. "We don't have time to waste then. Let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zeke's car was parked in the driveway, a sign that showed he was home. The group walked up to the front door and knocked but when no one came to answer, they decided to try around the back of the house. Zeke often spent his time in the garage, where his study area/laboratory was stationed.  
  
Music was blasting out through the doors and Casey, followed by the others, walked into the shop to find Zeke working on some paper work. No one said anything until Zeke looked up. He then turned the music off and began tapping the butt of his pen against the tabletop. "Little early in the morning to be buying anything, isn't it?" he asked casually.  
  
Stan made a face and walked over to the table. Stokely silently followed and once she took a look at everything she returned her attention to Zeke. "Little early to be up making anything, don't you think?" she smirked and Zeke shrugged his shoulders and returned to his writing. "What are you working on?" she then asked with curiosity.  
  
"It's called homework," Zeke responded. He liked the silence and stillness that fell in his room when the others heard the words.  
  
"Zeke doing homework?" Stan asked. "Maybe he is one of them?"  
  
Though Stan was only joking with the comment, Zeke looked up, not liking the way the other was talking. "What are you talking about?" he asked, letting his pen sit on the tabletop. Silence filled the room again and the others looked at each other, wondering who would be the first to speak.  
  
"Well," said Casey hesitantly before he took a seat on the couch positioned in the corner. "We think that the aliens are back in town."  
  
"You think?" Zeke repeated with some question in his tone. He was not sure of what to think about the words. Nothing 'weird' had been going on at school, as far as he saw. What would make Casey think the aliens were back? Shaking his head, Zeke sighed and looked up to the others. "How do you know?"  
  
"I heard the coach, Mrs. Matters, and another teacher talking in the library," said Casey. "They are planning something for the Prom."  
  
"We found your drug all over the back room of the library," added Stokely. She then pulled out two pens as proof. "Been dealing to the Faculty?" she asked sarcastically. Zeke took the pens and examined them. They were his all right.  
  
"So what do you need from me?" Zeke then asked. He sat up straight in his chair and folded his hands together. "I didn't sell my stash to them. But some had been stolen from me."  
  
"We don't think you had anything to do with this," Stan answered. "We think they are training themselves on the S.K.A.T. though. Therefore, we need something stronger."  
  
Zeke thought for a few moments about the situation and still could not believe what was going on. Where they on his or her own stash or something? He then looked around at his supplies and frowned. Even if this story was true, he did not have what he needed to make anything. "I don't know guys,"  
  
"We have a solution," Stokely spoke up. She walked up besides Delilah and nudged her. Delilah responded by taking out her can of mace and placing it on the table.  
  
"Hello," came a sudden voice. The group looked towards the kitchen door nervously but calmed down when they saw it was Danielle. She looked at the group curiously and then smiled to Zeke. She was carrying two cans of soda. "I hope I am not disturbing anything."  
  
"No," Zeke responded. "Just chatting with my friends. He then stood up and pulled a chair over to the table for the girl. She placed the sodas down and then glanced at the others. "Guys, you remember Danielle, the girl I am tutoring for miss. Burke."  
  
"Oh, yea," said Delilah with a smile to hid the skeptical words in her voice. "You must be learning a lot from Zeke here," she then added.  
  
"Lots," replied Daniel as she slipped a strand of her short blond hair behind her ear. "Zeke's a real brain when he wants to be, though I am sure you know. You are his friends after all."  
  
Stan and Stokely nodded. "Well, we should let you two get to work." Stan stated. Stokely just smiled, forcing herself to hide a chuckle. It was still odd thinking Zeke could tutor a student, though he could not get out of high school himself.  
  
As the group talked, Casey walked over to the table. He was about to pick up the can of mace to look at it when he noticed something odd in Danielle's bag. A white pen. Making sure no one was looking; Casey slipped the pen out of the bag to examine it. The pen was Zeke's. Filled with S.K.A.T. Glancing up over to the girl, Casey tried to shake the thoughts away. Just because she had some of the drug in her possession did not mean she was an alien. She was most likely just a customer.  
  
But wait, Casey began to remember the time Zeke spoke of Daniel:  
  
~ No man. I thought it would be a good extra few bucks in my pocket. But she can't afford a tutor, so Miss Burke asked me to do it for free. ~  
  
If Danielle could not afford a tutor, how could she afford buying SKAT from Zeke? And did Zeke not say that some of his stash had been stolen? Casey's eyes widened with fear and anxiety as he pushed past Delilah and stood before Stan and Zeke. "Maybe if you weren't high on this, you wouldn't need a tutor to help you in school," he blurted out.  
  
"What?" Danielle asked, her eyes filling with fear and confusion. But when she saw the pen in Casey's hand she began to back up. Zeke looked at the pen and then to Danielle. Was she the thief? He grabbed her arm immediately and forced her down onto a chair.  
  
"Where did you get that?" he asked harshly. Danielle was quiet for a moment, but as soon as she caught her bearings, she burst out of the seat, punching Stan back a few steps and pushing past the two girls. But Zeke was too fast, as was Casey. They ran to the door and tackled the girl down to the floor. The girl was strong though, despite the two men on her. She hissed and screamed and her eyes glowed with a red, hateful tint to them.  
  
As a last defense, she brought her mouth to Casey and bit his hand hard.  
  
"Fuck!" Casey hissed and immediately let go of the girl.  
  
"Delilah!" Stokely called. "The mace and the S.K.A.T, hurry!"  
  
Delilah grabbed the can of mace and Stan was right behind her with the S.K.A.T. Opening the pen up, Stan sprinkled the drug onto the girl and then looked to Delilah. She shook the can and began to spray the contents onto Danielle. With in moments, the white suds began to grow on the girl's body and she hissed and screamed at the top of her lungs. Before long, the noise stopped and there was silence in the garage once again."  
  
The five friends looked at each other and then down to the girl. She was an alien. And again, the mace worked to kill her. Zeke was silent for a moment before grabbing the can from Delilah and taking it to his table. "That is it; I am giving up on blondes," he growled.  
  
"We were attacked in the library," said Stokely suddenly. "And when the mace mixed with the S.K.A.T., the alien reacted." Delilah looked over to the others and they nodded in agreement. "There has to be some chemical in here that will back up the original recipe of the drug."  
  
Zeke picked the can up and looked at the ingredients. He then nodded thoughtfully. Tossing his papers aside, he cleared a place to start work. "It will take some time to figure this out," he explained. He looked up to Casey who was nodding with understanding.  
  
"It can't be too long, we don't know how infected the school is," Casey answered.  
  
"Do we have the time to waste?" asked Stan.  
  
"We have no other choice," Stokely answered. "If you can get it done by Prom, then we might have a chance."  
  
"That gives me six days," Zeke said to himself. "I should be able to come up with something by then."  
  
"Six days it is," said Stan. With nothing more to say, Stan, Stokely, Delilah and Casey left Zeke's home. But not before cleaning the alien mess from the garage first. They placed the girl in a large trash bag and hid it out back so no one would be able to find her. When the task was done, the group left the premises.  
  
Casey was returned home, as was Delilah. Stokely and Stan stayed together for a drive to settle their nerves. "This is crazy," Stokely grunted. "Do you think Zeke will make the drug in time?"  
  
"I hope so," Stan answered. "If not, well...Let's not think about that now."  
  
Stokely nodded and fell silent again. But she could not help but think of what would happen. Chills shifted through her body. Would they stop the aliens this time? 


	10. The Prom

Caseylover: Thank you for the review. I hope they can beat the aliens too. Must love suspense.   
  
The Faculty 2 ~ Mother's Revenge Chapter 10 ~ The Prom  
  
Prom night had finally arrived. Limousines pulled up to the school and students dressed in their gowns and tuxedos walked down the carpet into the gymnasium. Inside, the ceiling was decorated in silver stars and balloons of silver and black. The tables were covered in black table clothes with silver centerpieces of stars and glitter. There was a live band that was set up in the left corner of the gym.  
  
Casey and Morgance walked into the building and looked around at their surroundings with critical eyes. Morgance was dressed in a long, dark green gown. Her chestnut hair was waved into an elegant twist and accented with little rhinestone studs. Casey was in a black tuxedo. Both were stunning to look as, as were most of the students at the party.  
  
"I must say," Morgance finally spoke. "They did a good job decorating the gym for this event."  
  
"Yea, if only they could have put up the money to take us somewhere decent," said another female voice. Casey and Morgance turned to see Delilah standing behind them with Mat at her side. Both were dressed in black: simple and elegant, like Delilah always preferred. She looked at Morgance, studying her quietly for a moment and then looking at Casey. There was nothing she could think of to say to him, but she kept a cool expression on her face before Mat tugged her arm to walk in the opposite direction.  
  
When the two left, Morgance let out a sigh and walked over to one of the tables. "Well, this ought to be a fun night," she muttered as she sat down.  
  
"Don't let Delilah get to you, she's always like that," Casey responded.  
  
"She didn't seem happy I was here with you."  
  
"I don't care, she is here with Mat, and I can come here with whom ever the hell I choose." Casey looked at Morgance then and smiled his best smile before extending his hand to her. "You are not going to sit here all night, are you? I came to this prom to dance so let's dance." Morgance smiled to Casey and nodded. She stood up and followed Casey to the dance floor.  
  
Across the room, Stokely and Stan were dancing by the refreshment table. Though they were dancing and enjoying themselves, they were also concentrating on the room, looking for any signs of strange activity or even the arrival of Zeke. They had not heard from him in the six days since he had to fix the drug. They were fearful that something had happened, or would happen if they did not find a way to stop the aliens from attacking.  
  
From what Casey had said about the discussion in the library, they were planning on attacking at the prom. However, Casey was unsure of how and when the attack would occur. For now, they had to be prepared for anything.  
  
Stan slid his arm around Stokely's back and then took her hand with his free one. He then smiled to her and leaned his head to her chest. Stokely smiled and responded by resting a hand on his head. It was the special little gestures Stan did that made her like him so much. He was so much more than a careless jock. "Stokely?" Stan mumbled from his position.  
  
"Yea?" Stokely asked in return. She looked down at him with curiosity.  
  
"Is your first name Julia?"  
  
Stokely let out a sigh and pushed Stan away from her. She placed her hands onto her hips and glared. "For the last time, I am not telling you what my first name is," she stated. Stan was laughing at his own foolishness and then let out a sigh. "I don't know why you won't tell me. First names are important and should not be something you are ashamed of."  
  
Before Stokely could say anymore, she saw Zeke arrive. He was standing at the door, looking around calmly for any signs of his conspirators. When he saw Stokely and Stan, he nodded and walked over to them. "Hey," he greeted, while pouring himself a cup of punch.  
  
"What did you find?" asked Stan as quietly as he could. Zeke was quiet for a moment before his hands slipped over to Stan and Stokely. He held two pens full of a pink colored powder. "Pink?" Stokely asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"It's to tell the difference between the old and new S.K.A.T. You don't want to be giving them the wrong drug." Zeke explained. He then looked around the gym. "Where is Casey?"  
  
"With Morgance," said Stan.  
  
"Good for him," Stokly grunted as she glanced over to see Delilah dancing in Mat's arms. She could not believe the bitch actually went through with her plan to take the track winner. She felt Stan's arm grip around her body as a signal for her to calm down. She sighed and turned back towards Zeke but the boy had already gone in search of his query.  
  
As he made his way through the crowd of seniors and their dates, a hand on his shoulder interrupted Zeke. He turned around to see Miss Burke smiling at him. "You walked right passed me, aren't you going to ask me for a dance?"  
  
"Maybe later, Miss Burke," Zeke declined. "I didn't think students were allowed to dance with the chaperones."  
  
"Where is the fun in that?" asked Miss Burke, her lower lip pouting out. She was a very attractive woman. He took the woman's hand off his shoulder and held her hand softly, eyeing her choice in attire. A simple dark blue dress with a draped neckline. She looked more like a movie star than a teacher. Though Zeke would have loved to ask her to dance, he had priorities. He nodded to her and was about to turn when Burke grabbed his arm again and pulled him around gingerly. "I'll keep you to that," she smiled.  
  
Smiling back, Zeke nodded, kissed the woman's hand, and then left to continue his search to find Casey. He found him dancing with Morgance, as Stan had said. Walking over to the two, he tapped Casey on the shoulder. The boy looked up and his face turned from curiosity to relief when he saw Zeke. "I didn't think you would make it," said Casey.  
  
"What? Me miss my prom?" Zeke smirk smirked. He then slipped a few pens into Casey's pocket. Morgance did not seem to notice, which was good. Casey did not want her knowing about the aliens; it was safer for him that way. She did notice however, that the two wanted to talk. She leaned up to Casey's ear slowly. "I am going to go get some fresh air. Come get me when you want to dance some more." Casey nodded and kissed her softly on the cheek. He watched her leave, as did Zeke.  
  
"I must say this, you may be a geek, Connors, but you have good taste in women." Casey laughed at Zeke's comment and shrugged. "She lets me be 'me.' What more could I ask for?"  
  
Zeke shrugged and then began looking around the gym at the students and teachers enjoying themselves. Everything seemed to be fine, the attitudes were normal and no bad vibes were hitting Zeke. "Any idea whom our new queen is?" he whispered to Casey.  
  
Casey was silent for a while, not sure how to answer. It could be anyone. Coach Willis was definitely infected again; he was there in the Library the day he heard the talking. But not the leader. The coach was a small player in the game; almost like a red herring. "The queen would be someone who had access to the group. Access to your supply."  
  
"Danielle," said Zeke. "But we killed her already."  
  
"True," Casey answered thoughtfully. He then paused; an idea hit his mind like a thunderbolt to and electric wire. "But who knows you enough to convince you to take a complete stranger into your care for tutoring?"  
  
Zeke looked to Casey and then back around the room. There, he saw Miss Burke. She was in a corner, chatting with one of the students. Zeke could not believe Casey's theory. There was no way that Miss Burke could be the Queen Alien. He shook his head, trying hard not to laugh and the sheer idiocy of the notion. "No man," Zeke argued. "Not Miss Burke, she's too much of a push over."  
  
"But then that might just be a disguise," Casey retorted. "Who would have thought Mary-Beth would be so evil?"  
  
Casey had a point. Zeke nodded with agreement but then argued again. "She was infected last time and changed physically and then was returned back to normal after Mary-Beth was killed."  
  
"No," Casey added. "Not completely back to normal." Casey's eyes roamed around the school. "Look how we have all changed. We did not go back to the losers, dropouts, and jocks we all were. We...improved. I think it is because the aliens were not completely destroyed. They remained and waited."  
  
"Waited for what, man?" Zeke asked, rubbing his fingers and thumb along the bridge of his nose.  
  
"The right time to attack," Casey replied. He looked over to Zeke, his face cold and serious.  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"Exactly.  
  
Zeke was silent for a moment, contemplating everything. He glanced back to Miss Burke; she was still talking. What if Casey was right? What if Miss Burke was behind everything? But she was too innocent and gentle. Zeke couldn't argue that he cared for her. Could he allow her to be killed? "Zeke," Casey spoke. "It's her or the world."  
  
"Fuck." Zeke turned to Casey, staring him in the eyes, studying the boy and looking for some sort of easier way. Another route but there was none. They had to take the chance. Nodding, Zeke sighed. "All right, we go after her."  
  
"Are you sure you can do this?" asked Casey, his voice full of sympathy for Zeke. But the older boy nodded in response. "I'll get Stan and Stokely," Casey instructed. "You get Delilah." The two split up and Casey made his way through the dancers to fine his companions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Outside, Morgance stood, taking a deep breath of air and enjoying the silence. She could hear the faint laughter from students having a good time, the music from inside the gym still had it's volume, but it was still quieter that nothing and Morgance took her time to relish it. She looked out at the school, hidden in the black of night, save for a few street lamps.  
  
The night had not gone as well as Morgance had hoped. What she wanted to be a fun night with Casey turned out to be nothing but Casey eyeing Delilah or looking around his shoulder constantly for some unknown foe.  
  
As the girl was about to go back inside, she heard something move around the corner of the gym. She paused in her steps, looking around hesitantly. Then she looked through the door; Zeke and Casey were still talking. She should just go back inside. She made another move to do so when she heard a sort of hissing. She turned around slowly and glanced about the area. "Hello?" she called out nervously. 'Something in the shadows,' she thought to herself. She needed to leave; she could not stay. She made a motion to get back inside when suddenly; a hand grabbed her mouth from behind her and pulled her into the darkness. Morgance did not have time to scream before she disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zeke walked over to Delilah and Mat. Both were in a deep conversation about the track meet. Mostly the conversation was about Mat himself. "Hey," Zeke interrupted. Delilah looked up irritably but when she saw it was Zeke, her look softened. She knew that something was up. Turning to Mat, she excused herself and followed Zeke to where Casey was with Stan and Stokely.  
  
"What is going on?" Delilah asked. Zeke then slipped one of the pens to the girl as unnoticeably as he could.  
  
"Conners thinks our target is Miss. Burke," Zeke replied, the words pouring out as if he had just eaten something sour.  
  
Stan, Stokely, and Delilah all looked at the two men critically. "No fucking way," Stan sneered. "I mean, Miss Burke can be a real odd ball. But the queen?"  
  
"It is always the person you least suspect," Stokely then commented as she racked her brain for any trivia from her knowledge of Science Fiction that could help them out. She could think of none.  
  
At that time, Morgance came running inside the gym. Casey looked to her; her face was pale and frantic. Her eyes red and on the verge of tears. He pulled her into his arms and held her, feeling her shivering body against his.  
  
"What happened to you?" Delilah sneered.  
  
"Something attacked me," she panted. "I pulled away and ran here."  
  
"Did you see who it what?" asked Stokely. Stan, Zeke, Delilah and Casey all looked at Morgance with the same look. However, they were disappointed when Morgance shook her head.  
  
"It was too dark," she replied.  
  
Casey held Morgance as best as he could and he looked around the gym. He suddenly felt so lost and confused. The room spun. The aliens were here and would be attacking soon. He then noticed Miss Burke was no longer in sight. She was gone. "She's gone," he stated, causing Zeke to look around. The older boy cursed under his breath and turned to Casey for instructions.  
  
"We're going after Miss Burke," he instructed to the group. "Split up and get her to take the drug at whatever cost." Stan and Stokely nodded and turned to Zeke and Delilah who also were ready for anything. Casey then returned to Morgance and smiled softly. "I want you to wait here."  
  
"Casey, no," Morgance replied. "Where are you going?"  
  
Casey sighed. How could he explain any of this to Morgance? "Morgance," he stated hesitantly. "I...We think Aliens are plotting an attack. Again. I can't explain right now but I have to go."  
  
"What if something happens to you?" Her eyes widened with the thought of anything happening to Casey. There was a long silence, the others watched, allowing them to have that moment before it was time to face the aliens. Within seconds, the two were pulled into a tight embrace. Morgance fought off tears. She had not been a part of this group for long, and she knew nothing about this Alien theory. Only what she had read in the papers.  
  
"I have to go. Wait here and when I get back, I will explain everything to you," Casey explained. He looked at her with soft eyes. He did not want her to be a part of this. He would not ask her to come and would not allow her too if she offered. She knew Casey only wanted her safe and that he had to leave. How could she stop him? After kissing Casey with a hard, passionate kiss, Morgance pulled away and nodded to him. "Be Careful."  
  
With a nod, Casey turned to the others and the group of friends left the gym in search of Miss Burke. Morgance watched them leave. Everything around her was non-existent; the music seemed to stop playing and the gym was virtually empty. All that mattered at the moment was Casey. A numbing sensation filled Morgance and when the group was no longer insight, she looked down to her hand. She was holding a small pen of pink powder. Casey did not notice or feel anything when Morgance slipped it out of his pocket... 


	11. The Split

Caseylover: did I confuse you with Morgance? Things not what you expected them to be? Hmm, Maybe it is a part in the story I need to make a bit clearer. Anyway, Yes, she has been infected. Let's see what happens with her in a later chapter.   
  
The Faculty 2 ~ Mother's Revenge Chapter 11 ~ The Split Up  
  
The halls of the school were dark and empty. Barred gates blocked certain entrances to class halls. Though this was a disadvantage for the students trying to find Miss Burke, it was also an advantage because no alien in a human body could get through them as well. Casey looked around quietly, deciding which way to go. He was unsure which way to turn; the alien could be anywhere.  
  
Zeke walked along the walls, running his hand along the sides, trying to find any clues. He found none. It wasn't until the group heard a rattling of the iron gates when they had a clue of where to go. The sound echoed through the empty halls, chilling everyone's bones with a pound and screech.  
  
Without a sound, they walked down the hall, finding themselves headed for the stairway. The metal fence was bent enough for a small figure to fit through. Casey looked over to the others and shivered. "She's upstairs."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Stan. The group nodded and prepared to slip through the bars.  
  
"Going somewhere?" called a male voice. The group stopped in their tracks and turned to the direction of the sound. There, Mr. Schneider was standing by the hallway entrance, cool, quiet and ready to strike at any moment  
  
"Back off Mr. Schneider," said Casey rather defiantly. The tone surprised Delilah but considering the circumstances, he had every right to feel threatened. Stan and Zeke then slowly stepped in front of Casey protectively. The girls saw the gesture and did the same. Delilah turned to Casey and offered him an encouraging smile. "Go."  
  
Casey looked at the others, though they did not return the movement. He glanced back at Delilah and nodded. He then quietly slipped through the bars of the gate and ran up the stairs to continue the search for Miss Burke alone.  
  
"Brave move," said the man. "But he won't get far. We're all over." Mr. Schneider walked up closer to the group. There was a menacing gleam in his eye and a cruel smirk on his lips. He was holding a knife. It reflected off some light from a window. He looked down at it and then to his prisoners. "Nice change, isn't it?" he then asked. "We are able to take over people's bodies and you would never know. No personality changes, no flaws, just superior than any other species on this world." The man walked up to Delilah and looked at her face. He smiled and lightly touched it with the palm of his hand. She recoiled quickly and Stokely pushed him a way.  
  
But Mr. Schneider was not dumb, and he was ready for any attack. The moment Stokely pushed him, he grabbed her and spun her around, grabbing her head in a tight arm lock and held the knife to her throat. Everyone froze; Stokely did not know what to do. What was she thinking? Sticking her own neck out for Delilah?  
  
"Back off!" Stan called desperately. He was about to make his own run and tackle when Zeke pulled him back. "Don't, the ball is in his court. One move and he might kill Stokes." Stan looked worried, his girlfriend was there right in front of him in need of help and there was nothing he could do.  
  
"Stay where you are," Mr. Schneider commented with a grin. "No moving from you two. I want you to watch, as she too becomes a superior being. And Then, I will allow you to join her."  
  
Stokely glared up to the science teacher as best she could and he tightened his grip around her neck until she could hardly breath. Perspiration appeared on her forehead and she felt sick to her stomach. She did not want to be taken again, not like last time. She could remember how she felt. Her body was moving and she could see where she was going, but she had no control over herself. It was as if she was in a dream and forced to watch things she could not change. She was trapped in an inescapable darkness. She did not want that again. It was not superior and it was not perfection. It was hell; pure and un-tampered hell.  
  
Looking at Stan, Stokely could tell he was worried. She wanted nothing more than for him to hold her and protect her from this nightmare. Stokely considered herself a strong individual. Unafraid from anything that would come her way. But this was different. This was terrifying beyond belief. Mr. Schneider 's hot breath was felt against her neck and ear. This was how it was done: through the ear. She closed her eyes and bit her lip to keep from letting out a cry. Now all she had to do was wait for the inevitable to happen.  
  
But nothing happened. Before Stokely new what was going on, she was being pushed forward, falling into Stan's arms. There was a loud yelling from behind her. Stan, Zeke and Stokely looked over to see Mr. Schneider screaming in pain. He dropped the knife he was holding to the floor and then fell to the ground as well. He wreathed in pain and his body began to foam with the white substance that usually formed after the S.K.A.T. hit its mark. Soon, there was silence and Mr. Schneider lay still.  
  
When it was over, the three looked up and there was Delilah. Standing erect and confident. She held a pen in her hand, empty but speckles of pink dust lined the inside. She looked at the guys and Stokely before tossing the pen to the ground. "Even from another planet, the men are pigs."  
  
A few chuckles of stress-relieved laughter echoed through the halls. Stan helped Stokely stand and then embraced her tight. She returned the gesture with much need. She had never felt so scared. She then pulled away and turned to Delilah. The girl looked different to Stokely then. She was no longer some egotistical bitch. "You saved my life," she gasped.  
  
"Yea," Delilah replied with disbelief of her own. She looked down at the alien carcass and then back to Stokely with a smile. "I guess I did."  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Stan. "Go find Casey?"  
  
"We don't have time," said Zeke. He looked over to the stairway, knowing somewhere upstairs was Casey. Ready to kill Miss Burke at need. He did not want to be there to see it. "We should go back to the gym. Get Morgance and make sure she is ok."  
  
The others agreed and quickly ran down the hall. The music was still playing inside the gym and students were dancing, unknowing of anything that was going on. Either they truly did not know, or they were aliens already and just did not care. The group pushed easily through the crowd, looking for any signs of trouble. The only trouble they saw was that Morgance was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Anything?" Stan asked as Zeke came to him. Zeke shook his head. The two then turned to Delilah and Stokely. They shook their heads as well. Morgance was missing. 


	12. Survival of the Fittest

Caseylover: Yea, I kinda like Delilah, I really did not want her to be like all the other writers make her. We shall see if Casey can get more powder in this chapter.  
  
Sakura123: Yes, yay for Delilah, but let's get back to our Beloved hero, Eli-I mean, Casey...hehehe   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Faculty 2 ~ Mother's Revenge Chapter 12 ~ survival of the Fittest  
  
Casey was searching each room on the second floor for any signs of Miss Burke. Darkness danced all around Casey and shadows were everywhere. His heart thumped rapidly and he was unsure what to expect when the missing teacher did show up. Carefully looking through the window of each door, Casey tried to be as quiet as he could. "Quiet as a mouse," he mumbled to himself.  
  
"I didn't think mice were too quiet," said a feminine voice from behind Casey. He turned around and was surprised to see Morgance standing there. She had followed him after he told her not too. Her frame was silhouetted in the shadows and Casey began to feel uncomfortable at the moment. She then came closer.  
  
"Morgance, you shouldn't be here," Casey whispered. "You might get hurt."  
  
However, Morgance came up to Casey and lifted a finger to his lips signaling him to be quiet. She then smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with passion. Casey melted into the kiss but then tensed as he tried to keep control of his emotions. Pulling Morgance off of him, Casey pleaded that she leave before she gets hurt. But Morgance did not listen, she turned Casey around until his back was facing a wall and pushed him against it. The two began kissing rapidly again. Morgance was unyielding and Casey found it a struggle to push her off. At that moment, Morgance pulled away and looked at Casey. "You should just give in Casey, you can't win."  
  
"Oh, believe me," Casey returned. "I would love to just give in right now, but I can't." Casey was beginning to breathe heavier as Morgance forced herself on him but then Casey's senses began to return. She was not talking about giving into her for pleasure. He should have known that she would have been turned sooner or later. He wondered when it happened. When she came running from outside the gym? Perhaps maybe before then?  
  
Casey looked into her eyes and saw emptiness there. He had the S.K.A.T. and he had to use it on her. It was survival of the fittest. If he did not kill her, she would kill him first with no questions asked. Yet Casey found it a struggle to meet such turns. She had been such a friend to him. He had allowed her to get too close.  
  
Morgance began kissing Casey's neck and ear. Too close, he mused to himself. He felt himself going limp. Maybe giving in was not so bad? Morgance respected him more than Delilah ever had or ever could. Wouldn't it be worth it to just become like her?  
  
Casey shuddered at the touch but as he allowed himself to fall to the girl's charms, he began to remember Delilah. Walking through the school with her hanging on his arm, teasing him about foolish behaviors or comments he made. He could smell her: the sent of lilac, sweet and lovely as if she were almost standing in a bed of them. "I...can't" he gasped. Morgance kissed his lips again but Casey struggled. "No, I love...I love Delilah." The, as if to answer Casey's decision, a surge of pain thrust through Casey's shoulder. Morgance had bitten him. Grunting in reaction, Casey thrust the girl away from his neck. Suddenly, Casey's senses had returned. He looked coldly to the girl and moved his hand down to his pant pocket for the new SKAT. He would not let them win, not this time and not ever. Morgance was not Morgance anymore; he had to remember that. However, Casey found that his pockets were completely empty. Nothing was there. Where were the pens Zeke had given him?  
  
Pulling away, Morgance grinned at Casey with an evil stare. She giggled before lifting up her hand to reveal that she was holding a pen. "Lose something?" she asked playfully before unscrewing the cap and letting the drug fall down the to floor. She then took the emptied pen shell and lifted her arm to attack Casey. But just as she was about to thrust it into Casey's chest, Casey grabbed Morgance's wrist and began to struggle for his life. The girl was unnaturally strong but Casey could not let her overcome him. They banged into walls and doors until the two came to the flight of stairs. It was Casey's only way to survive this. He had to push her down.  
  
Once she was in position, Casey pushed, but not before Morgance grabbed his shirt. The two then went tumbling down the flight of steps. The loud thumping and yells of pain filled the echoing halls until both students came to a stop at the bottom of the staircase. Silence and stillness then crept through the hallway. Casey laid on his side in a fetal position afraid that one move would cripple him. After a few moments, Casey finally rolled onto his back so that he could flatten himself out. His head pounded from hitting the stairs and his eyesight seemed blurry. 'Wonderful,' he thought to himself. 'Now I can't even see if I am being attacked.'  
  
Suddenly, Casey's thoughts were interrupted by a whimper from behind him. He shifted his head to the side where the sound came from and there, sprawled out on the ground, was Morgance. She was in a terrible position and it seemed as if she could hardly move. The pen was still clenched tightly in her hand but despite the danger, Casey had to make sure she was all right. He struggled to get up on his legs and when he managed to do so, he crawled to Morgance's side. He had to pry the empty pen out of her hand and dropped it on the floor. She made no motions to fight Casey but she did manage to open her eyes into slits so that she could see who was beside her.  
  
Fear filled Casey's heart as he slipped the girl into his arms. He was unsure how badly she was injured. "Morgance," he whispered to her but the only reaction he got was another whimper. She looked up to him and then suddenly, she became still and closed her eyelids. Tears swelled in Casey's eyes; he had killed her. Grief filled him and he bent his head down. "What have I done?"  
  
"Oh, isn't this a depressing sight," said Miss Burke as she walked up to the two. Casey looked up immediate and felt his tears of sorrow turn into tears of anger and hate. "You!" he growled but this only caused the other woman to laugh at him. She leaned up against the stair railing and looked down at Casey. "Haven't you learned not to run and play around stairs, you'll never know when you could get hurt."  
  
Casey said nothing; he just lifted his hand to his face to wipe the tears away. Sniffling, he looked down at Morgance. It wasn't her fault she was infected; he could have found another way to stop her, what had come over him? For a moment, Miss. Burke did not exist; Casey just watched the girl under him and stroked her chestnut hair out of her eyes. When he finished, he stood up without saying one word, stepped over her body and then stood before Miss Burke. His eyes were cold and flat, fighting to hide his true emotions. "This has gone on far enough," he said to the woman.  
  
Miss. Burke nodded at his comment and then stepped closer to Casey. "Yes, it has. Now I am here to finish what I started." She then lifted out a pen of white powder from her purse pocket. She smiled at it and threw it down at Casey. He picked up the pen slowly, looking at it, cursing it. If only he had gotten to the new SKAT pen before Morgance dumped it. "They really jack you up." She commented. "But not me, I am afraid that stuff is useless on me now. But you can try."  
  
Casey did try. He picked up the pen and lifted it up in an attack position. However, Miss Burke grabbed Casey's wrist, preventing him from going through with striking her. She forced Casey's arm downward and then she grabbed him by the neck with her free hand and pressed him against the wall. Casey made no move, nor did he seem scared. He just looked at her defiantly as she studied him. "Do you know how long I have waited to kill you, Casey?" she asked as her left hand came up and stroked the boy's cheek with her fingernail. "I had ordered that no one touch you, I had many chances to turn you into one of us, but I did not want that. I wanted you to suffer. I wanted you to loose all that you held dear so that you knew how I felt when my daughter died."  
  
Casey began to find it hard to swallow now because Miss. Burke was beginning to tighten her grip around his neck. A smile of satisfaction slipped along her face as she watched him fight to preserve himself. His left hand came up to the wrist of the arm around his neck and he tried desperately to fight her off. His eyes closed and he furrowed his eyebrows in the pain.  
  
"This is how my child felt when her life was being slowly terminated when you stuck that damn pen in her eye!" Miss. Burke growled. "Slowly her breathing became harsh and her throat so dry. Her skin tightening up around her, shrinking her until she felt she was ripping to pieces. And you watched as she screamed for mercy." She tightened her fingers even worse around Casey's neck and soon, his eyes began to roll back in his head. He was loosing consciousness and he could hear himself wheezing for air. When would it end, just kill him now! No, if she killed him, who would save the others? Casey had to fight, but he had nothing. Just then, Casey remembered the pen. He was still holding it tightly. Twirling it in his hand, he forced himself to look at Miss. Burke one more time and while she was busy concentrating on the pain on his face, she was unsuspecting when Casey threw his arm up and jabbed the point of the pen into her chest.  
  
With a loud scream, Miss. Burke let go of Casey just long enough for him to make his way out of the hallway. He grabbed the pen of S.K.A.T. Miss Burke had dropped at his feet and ran away from the scene as fast as he could. The halls were dark and Casey still could not see as clearly as he should, but he felt that his eyes were slowly healing. As he ran, he could hear Miss Burke following him in a steady but speedy rhythm. He did not have much time, there had to be a way to defeat her. The S.K.A.T in the pen would not work unless he could fine mace. Casey let out a tired moan as he almost collapsed onto the floor from exhaustion and hopelessness. Where the hell was he going to find mace in the high school?  
  
"Casey, I counted to one hundred, come out," Miss Burke called as she walked down one of the halls. Casey knew she would come down the hall and see him; he was right in the open. He had to find a place to hide. Running down the hall, he began to check the doors of the classrooms. However, they were all locked. Every door he tried would not budge. Sweat poured down Casey's brow, the clicking of Burke's heals were coming closer.  
  
Suddenly, Casey came to a stop between the janitor's closet or health room. He looked between the two before trying the Health Room. It clicked open and instantly, he dove at the health room and quickly closed the door shut.  
  
The room was dark and cluttered. Casey's eyes squinted, searching for a way out, but there were none. He stumbled past a few tables and then stopped when he heard the heels clicking louder. She was coming! Looking back at the door, Casey could see Miss. Burke's shadow from down the hallway. Dropping to the ground, the boy crawled behind Coach Willis' table just as the door opened and Miss Burke walked inside. "Casey," she cooed. "Come out. I'm not going to hurt you. Much."  
  
Casey forced his breathing to shorten as the clicking came closer to the table he was hiding under. All sounds except for the pounding his Casey's heart seemed to stop. It was deafening in the room but Casey did not risk making any sort of sound. She leaned slightly across the table, inspecting the room but she saw no sign of her prey. She only saw model skeletons and dozens of mechanical babies sprawled out in the room.  
  
Finally, Miss Burke moved away from the table and walked towards the door. "All right Casey, I guess your not here," she said softly before walking quickly out of the room. Casey was finally alone and safe for the moment. He let go of his breath and leaned up against the desk. After a few moments, he reached up to the table and began to pull himself up. However, as he did so, he grabbed a round shape rather then the hard wood of the tabletop.  
  
Before he knew it, one of the baby dolls tumbled off the table and onto his lap. It burst into a fit of wails and screams that penetrated through the air like a knife through butter. "Shhhh, Oh come on, shut up!" Casey growled. Getting up with the doll, he looked around the table for the key that would stop the baby from crying. He began opening and closing the drawers as quickly as he could, searching for the key but he was having no luck. Finally, he found the drawer that held the keys. But there was not just one key in the drawer, there were about twelve of them. Letting out a grunt of frustration, he reached in and began looking for the one key that fit.  
  
As the baby cried on, and Casey cursed under his breath at each false key, the hard clicking of heels was heard, causing Casey to stop and look at the door. She was coming back. With new vigor, Casey suddenly moved faster and clumsier. The drawer was near empty and the child's wails were growing steadily louder. "Damn it!" he growled before loosing all his patience and throwing the fake child across the room. He then looked around and saw the window. At that moment, it was his only chance of escape.  
  
Casey ran to the window and began to force it open. The window budged slightly and Casey pulled over a table, climbed on it and then kicked the window repeatedly until it shattered open. A smile pierced Casey's lips as his hope began to come back. Once he got out of the school, he could run back to the gym and warn the others and then call for help. If there was anyone whom they could trust to help, that is. Casey lifted his foot up, breaking any loose glass away and made his way out the window. However, just as he was about to do so, a hand grabbed Casey by his collar and pulled him back into the classroom.  
  
"I thought I heard something in here," said a harsh feminine voice. "Mice can be so noisy at times?"  
  
Casey looked up, wide-eyed with fear and before he knew it, he was being thrown across the room. He let out a yelp of pain from slamming his arm into a desk. Miss Burke walked after him soon after and he found himself cowering from her. This made her smile with pleasure. "It's good to see you squirming, Casey," she stated before quickening her pace. She grabbed Casey again, pulled up him to his feet and then threw him again across the room.  
  
Casey felt stunned. His ears were ringing and he just wanted to collapse. A moan escaped his lips and he tried desperately to force himself to stand. He fell back down onto his knees though and he could hear Burke laughing with delight. "Not so quick on your feet now, are you?" she asked, grabbing his shirt one more time.  
  
It was this instant, the alien within Miss Burke decided to show itself. Casey watched helplessly as Miss Burke's frame melted and expanded into a large creature. Its eyes were harsh and red and its teeth were exposed. The creature pulled Casey closer to her and through the extra layers of mucus covered skin, a smile of victory appeared. Casey looked into her eyes, now red and menacing. He began to tremble at her touch and turned his face away. If this was his end, his wished not to see her face when it happened.  
  
It was then, Casey realized his site was getting better. He could see more clearly. At first, Casey cursed fate for it. That he would be granted his sight just so he can have a last look at the alien before he was killed. However, what he saw gave Casey the hope he needed to push onward for survival. There was a can of mace in Coach Willis' drawer where the keys were. He had not seen it before but he knew it was Delilah's. The can the coach had once taken away from Delilah was now his only chance. But he was too far from the desk to grab the can. Looking back at the alien, a grin appeared on his face.  
  
A screech from the alien was heard and the creature cocked its head with curiosity. It had noticed Casey's sudden change in mood. "What is so funny?" the creature forced out in a harsh croak.  
  
"Nothing," Casey replied with a shrug, trying desperately to hide his shaking. "I was just thinking that even if I die, there are others who will kill you in my place."  
  
"We'll see about that," she then lifted Casey off his feet. She held him by his neck and the weight and pressure against Casey's throat caused him to gag. A moment, later, the alien threw Casey again.  
  
"Hey!" Zeke growled as he entered the room. He and the others had agreed to split up in search for Morgance. Zeke was the first to find her body at the foot of the stairs. He knew Casey would be in trouble and sure enough, here he was at the mercy of this alien. The alien he knew was Miss Burke. Taking a deep breath, he pushed those thoughts out of his mind. The world depended on him keeping his emotions in tact.  
  
The alien turned towards Zeke. The only emotion able to be seen was a bit of pleasure in the alien's eyes. New blood. It thought to itself. Casey was left reeling on the ground behind the desk. His senses were knocked out for the moment so he was of no concern to the alien. However, Zeke was.  
  
As the creature walked towards the man, its form chanced back into Miss Burke's. She was naked and in her chest was the pen Casey had previously impaled into the woman. She looked seductively towards Zeke. She then advanced slowly until Zeke pulled out one of his pens. He eyed her challengingly, ready to attack if she dared moved any closer. "Zekey," said Miss Burke, adding a gentle pout to her lips. "Would you really kill me? Am I really as bad a teacher as all the others?"  
  
"You are no teacher," Zeke said hesitantly. "You're an alien."  
  
"And I thought we taught you kids to respect diversity." Miss Burke smiled and leaned against one of the desks. She grinned wickedly and then walked around the table slowly. Zeke moved alone with her so that their distance was constantly equal from one another.  
  
"Zeke," Miss Burke stated thoughtfully. Her voice gentle and soothing. "I never once doubted your skills. Your potential. Your...stamina. I always believed in you. You might say, I am attracted to you. Or maybe the two of us have something in common."  
  
"I see nothing in common between us," Zeke spat back. His eyes diverted quickly towards Casey, still lying on the floor. Then they returned to Burke. He allowed her to get closer and then stepped back. "Except that I have a pen and you are going to be stabbed with it."  
  
"Oh yes," Burke laughed musically. "The pens. Interesting tools," she added. "But will they stop us in the end? We will always come back, Zeke. Always. Why not just invite us here with open arms? It would be better in the end Zeke. And you and me, we could rule this planet together. You wouldn't need to be made into something Zeke. You make something out of everyone else."  
  
"Yea," Zeke sniffed as he held his arm up higher. "Mindless zombies. No Miss Burke, I'm afraid this is one lesson I will just have to fail." At that, Zeke darted towards Miss Burke to jab the pen into her. But the alien's reflexes were too quick. She grabbed Zeke's wrist and clutched tightly to the point that the bones gave out, causing the man to drop the pen onto the ground. Zeke let out a pained yell and found himself on his knees; his wrist still held by the alien.  
  
"Don't say I didn't give you a chance. Zekey-Boy." At that, The alien transformed once again into the creature it truly was. Zeke gasped, feeling his wrist give out some more as the alien's strength increased. Before long, Zeke also was thrown against a wall. He looked up to see the alien advancing toward him, so with all his energy began to move away. He was not giving up without a fight.  
  
Behind the teacher's desk, Casey awoke from his stunned senses. Coughing desperately, Casey looked around to get his bearing. He heard a pained yell come from Zeke. Slowly, he looked up over the table and watched everything happening. Zeke had saved him and in return, Casey had to use the time he now had usefully. Absently, he reached into the drawer and pulled out the can he had noticed earlier. Sure enough, it was mace. The can Coach Willis had confiscated off of Delilah a few weeks ago. He looked over to the alien to see her advancing towards Zeke and as soon as she was close enough, Casey bound from behind the desk and jumped between Zeke and the alien.  
  
There was a loud angry roar from the alien and she moved one of her tentacles to sway at Casey. However, the boy dodged and quickly sprayed the liquid mace onto her now exposed wound.  
  
Immediately, Miss Burke began to scream in pain. She backed away from Casey, but he advanced on her, spraying all the contents of the can onto her body. Immediately, the alien reacted; she wreathed frantically and uncontrollably. Her eyes blackened in pain. Her dark green and sliming skin began to dry and shrivel up. And her tentacles whipped and thrashed about. One slapped Casey so hard he fell backwards. He watched in horror as the creature then began to disintegrate. The mace was working; she was dying.  
  
The screams were horrid. Both Zeke and Casey were forced to cover their ears as the alien screamed. When all was done, silence fell in the health room. Even the baby that caused Casey to be caught had run out of steam to cry. Was it over? Casey thought to himself. The true Queen, the Mother Queen was dead?  
  
The two men sat side by side then, sweating and gasping for breath. Casey looked to Zeke with eyes of pity. "I-I'm Sorry, Zeke," he said, understanding the way the man had felt about Miss Burke. But Zeke shook it off. He moved his good hand up to Casey and patted him on the back. "It had to be done man," he said with exhaustion. After a few moments, Zeke began to move again. He forced himself to stand and look down at Casey. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
Casey hurt all over, but nothing could stop him from leaving the health room where the alien lay dead. He nodded and forced himself to crawl down the hall. Zeke followed him and aided the younger boy by helping him stand and allowing him to use Zeke's arm as a crutch. But Zeke was also in pain. His wrist felt crushed but it was nothing compared to his broken heart. It seemed silly he would feel so attached to the teacher. She was right, there was a bond between them. But there was nothing left of that bond. She was dead.  
  
Casey's limbs ached and he felt a trickle of blood from his forehead yet he continued to crawl down the hall with Zeke's support. After what seemed like hours, The two came to Casey's desired location. Morgace. She still lay by the staircase, still and silent. Casey could not go on, he did what he had to do and now, he just wanted to rest beside the only one he thought could understand him.  
  
He wished it had been Delilah though. To die in her arms would have been a wonderful ending to the story. He did not blame her for not believing him though. She came out true in the end. A smile appeared on Casey's lips then as he thought of Delilah. He would miss her very much but he hoped that Delilah would now be safe from the aliens so she could continue her life.  
  
"Casey?" came a slight moan. Casey looked over to Morgance. She was alive. Her eyes were open in slits and she looked terribly pale. Zeke laid Casey besides the girl, and sighed as he too sat down to relax after their ordeal. Casey took Morgance's hand and lay beside her. "Is it over?" Asked Morgance weakly.  
  
Casey sighed and nodded before wrapping an arm weakly over her frame. "Yes," he gasped. "It's over." Casey then closed his eyes and let the unconsciousness overpower him... 


	13. Full Circle

Sakura123: Awe, she doesn't ALWAYS die. She didn't die in X-men 2. But I won't get into that cause I am not a X-men geek. Yay for Casey, someone get him a cigar!  
  
Caseylover: Na, the kiss didn't do it for me. I think she was the one character that never really changed in the movie. She only got Casey cause he was popular. But I think Casey used her too, hehe, so they are both evil. But Elijah is sexy as evil so it's ok. Glad you liked the fight. I wasn't sure if it would have been too much. Here comes the Delilah/Casey apology now. Hope you like it.   
  
Tom stiles: Thank you very much for the complements. I appreciate them. If you want to read more stories, go to my ID main page. They are mostly Lord of the Rings stories and another based on the newest Elijah Wood movie called "All I Want." Enjoy and please let me know what you think of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Faculty 2 ~ Mother's Revenge Chapter 13 ~ Graduation  
  
Casey woke up to find himself in a white room. The smell was clean and sterile, the type of smell one would sense in a hospital. And that was exactly where he was. Casey was lying in a bed uncomfortably, but was too disoriented to try and move to a better position. His eyes were blurry and his throat felt so dry and it pained him to swallow. As he looked around the room, he could see a tall figure coming toward him.  
  
"He's awake," said a familiar voice. Before Casey could trace the owner, Delilah rushed to his side. She took his hand into hers and kissed it. "Casey, you're alive," she smiled. As Casey's sight returned, he noticed a tear run down her face. It was the first time Casey had ever seen Delilah cry. It was a flaw the girl never allowed anyone to see. He smiled at her but said nothing.  
  
Then, Stokely and Stan burst into the room. "Scare us half to death, why don't you, loser?" Stokely snapped but the hint of jest was in her voice. Delilah smiled at the comment, another oddity in her traits.  
  
"We were worried about ya, Case," Stan nodded in agreement with the girls. Casey smiled and let out a moan as the gesture caused him a slight pain. "Did-" he gasped. "Did we win?"  
  
The three nodded in response. "Why does saving the world have to be so painful?" Casey gasped but managed a rye grin to curl on his lips. Suddenly, there was another moan coming from the room. It was not from Casey though. The four looked over to the bed beside Casey's and saw Morgance lying still on a bed beside him. Her head shifted slightly and her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Morgance," he breathed. "She's alive," he then looked to his friends for answers.  
  
"We found you in time," Stan explained. "She almost died, as did you."  
  
Casey smiled at his friends. He was alive, Morgance was alive, and the aliens were gone. If he was not dead and in heaven, this must have been the closest thing. He laid his head back slowly with the content thought that everything was well again.  
  
"Are you ready to be a hero again, Casey?" asked Stokely casually. Casey just chuckled and shook his head. "If Zeke wasn't there, I wouldn't have been a hero." He then remembered Zeke and looked around for him. However, there was no sign of the older man about. He looked frantically, did he survive? Had he been harmed worse that he had thought?"  
  
"Relax, Casey," said Delilah in a soothing voice.  
  
"Zeke didn't want to stay in the hospital," Stan informed. "He is home treating his wrist."  
  
Casey nodded with understanding. He then laid his head back against the pillow. "It was Miss Burke."  
  
"Who would have thought," Stokely commented. She sat down besides Casey and looked to the others. The questioned look on Delilah and Stan's face matched Stokely's. They wanted to know what had happened. And so, Casey told them everything he knew about the encounter. Morgance's attack and the revelation that Miss Burke had actually been Mary-Beth's mother. He then told of Zeke's arrival and Casey's final act with the mace can.  
  
"Poor Zeke," Delilah commented sarcastically. "He really has terrible taste in women."  
  
"It was a hard thing for him to go up against Burke, like he did," Casey nodded, eyeing Delilah coldly. This caused Delilah to deviate her eyes from Casey; what had been meant as a joke did not sit well with the boy at the moment. The girl suddenly felt guilty and left the room. "Delilah, wait," Casey called, also feeling guilty for his cold words. But Delilah did not stop. She left Casey with Stan and Stokely. Both were unsure what to say.  
  
"Well," Stan sighed. "The doctor said you would be out in a few days."  
  
"I think we will let you get some rest," Stokely said before standing. Casey nodded and watched the two friends leave the recovery room. Casey laid his head back one more time and sighed. "Even though the alien was defeated, his life was still down in the dumps. Maybe he should have been better off dead. The drugs in Casey's system began to take effect again and he felt sleep crawl over him. Closing his eyes, darkness fell and the boy was in a peaceful slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Casey and Morgance were released from the hospital a week later. Casey had a hell of a time trying to explain everything to his parents when they returned from their trip. But they reluctantly believed their son, as they had done last year. The end of the school year was now upon Herrington High. Yearbooks were distributed and the commencement arrangements were underway.  
  
Casey sat beside Morgance in their health class. Casey held the fake child in his arms, cooing and making faces at it while Morgance thumbed through the senior portion of the yearbook. She frowned at how her picture looked like a mug from a police report. Suddenly, Casey began to make gurgling sounds to the fake child, causing the girl to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"I am beginning to wander what you will be like when you become a real father," Morgance quipped playfully. Casey looked at her and grinned mischievously. "We can always find out," he answered causing Morgance to slap him in the shoulder.  
  
"Ouch," Casey snapped before looking down at the doll. "Did you see what your mother just did?"  
  
"All right class, shut up!" Coach Willis snapped as he walked into the room. He slammed his brief case down on his desktop before sitting down. "I want to thank you all for a great semester. You all seemed to have done well and many of you improved and I hope you all learned something. Such as not calling a penis 'Peter Pan's Magic Flight.'"  
  
There was a burst of laughter as everyone stared at Casey. The boy blushed at the comment, cleared his suddenly tight throat and returned to making faces at the baby doll. Coach Willis only grinned to himself before continuing with his announcements. "Once you bring up the reports to me, the rest of the class day is yours."  
  
"Do you think you can part with that thing Conners?" the coach asked as he walked up to Casey's desk. The boy frowned and nodded before turning to the baby. "Now, you be good for uncle coach Willis," he stated before handing the child to the instructor. Willis just raised an eyebrow and shook the thoughts out of his head. Taking the baby, he left Casey at his desk with Morgance.  
  
"You're such a geek!"  
  
"I am not, I just care for my baby, that's all."  
  
Morgance raised an eyebrow at the comment. "You didn't even name the baby."  
  
"I did so," corrected Casey. "Her name was precious!"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Morgance laughed. Casey soon followed her lead and began laughing as well. The rest of the class time went considerably fast. Soon, the bell rang and students began to leave. As Casey went to the door, a hand grabbed his shoulder. Casey jumped and looked behind him. It was coach Willis, nudging his head for Casey to stay. A lump filled in the boy's throat. What did the coach want? He turned to Morgance, signaling for her to wait for him. She agreed and Casey walked to the coach. "Is there a problem?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Oh no, not a problem," said the coach. "I have something for you," he then replied. He opened his briefcase and pulled out a piece of paper. It was typed and had a round gold seal on the bottom right hand corner. Casey was unsure what it was. All he could do was accept the paper and wait for an explanation. But he got nothing except a pat on the back and the coach saying, "Good work, Conners."  
  
Casey nodded a thank you and then was allowed to leave the room. Morgance was waiting for him, as requested and looked with curiosity at the paper. "What is that?"  
  
Casey shrugged and then decided to read the note. It said:  
  
"For achievement on the Track Field. Casey Conners has shown remarkable effort for trying something new and out of the ordinary. He brought a hard working and goal achieving attitude to every practice and meet. This certificate honors Casey's hard work and willingness to try something Different. Honorable Mention on the Track Field."  
  
A small grin appeared on Casey's face. "It's signed by coach Willis and Principal Lewis."  
  
"You may not have been the fastest runner," said Morgance as she placed a hand on Casey's shoulder. "But you gave the team more than just a fast foot. You gave them determination."  
  
"If that is what all sports look for, I should have joined them all," Casey laughed as he folded up the paper and slipped it into his book bag. He was silent then for a moment and sighed. "I would love to show Delilah," he announced. "But I don't think she would care."  
  
"Why don't you give it a shot?" Morgance replied. She then nodded her head and motioned Casey to look up front. There was Delilah, standing by the lockers and looking at the two as they walked through the hall. She seemed unsure about whether she wanted to meet with them at the moment. However, she kept her stance and waited for Casey.  
  
Casey looked over to Morgance who was smiling knowingly at him. She shoved him along and then walked the opposite way. Casey was about to protest her leaving, but he figured it was for the best. He glanced over to Delilah and offered her a smile. "Hey."  
  
"Hey," Delilah returned. Her face loosened with relief that Casey would talk to her. It had been a while, not since the day he was released from the hospital had they spoken. "Can we talk?" she finally asked. Not wanting others to hear, Casey and Delilah wandered off into one of the empty classrooms and then closed the door. Silence was all around them and neither knew who should speak first. Delilah walked over to the windows where there was a clear view of the football field. She watched as balloons were being attached to the fences and the folding chairs were positioned onto the field for the graduation ceremony that was taking place later that night.  
  
Walking up behind Delilah, Casey looked out the window and smiled to himself. "It is hard to believe we are actually graduating," he commented, breaking the silence. Delilah nodded without looking towards him. Not knowing what to do now, Casey bowed his head slightly and then returned his glance out to the window. "It is over now hopefully and we can go on with our lives."  
  
"Right," she retorted half-heartedly. "We move onto college, marry, have babies and wonder what would have happened had aliens never attacked our school."  
  
Casey thought about the situation. Many things have changed especially personalities of all who were involved. "I would have been a dateless geek, fated to staying at home locked in my room and wondering what it would be like to not be me."  
  
Slipping a strand of her raven hair behind her ear, Delilah nodded and smiled to herself. "I would still be the bitch cheerleader who everyone has plotted to kill at one point or another."  
  
"But you ARE the bitch cheerleader and everyone is still trying to kill you," Casey teased, causing Delilah to look at him but then break into a sweet laughter.  
  
"Rub it in, why don't you?" she nodded with surrender, agreeing that she was still the same. Out of all the students who were involved with the aliens, she was the one with the least change. Delilah suddenly felt guilty about everything. The attitude she had possessed. The way she had treated Casey. She always had to be in charge and now she felt so lost and confused. And out of all the people she knew; her parents, her boy friends, her teachers, Casey was the only one who ever 'believed' in her. How could she have thrown such a precious gift away?  
  
Casey chuckled and placed a hand affectionately on her shoulder and Delilah accepted by placing her own hand on his. "Casey," she finally said after deep thought. "I am sorry for not believing you. I am sorry I pushed you away. And I am sorry, so sorry that I took you for granted. You did not deserve it."  
  
The words warmed Casey very much. It was not common that Delilah admitted to be wrong. She was very stubborn that way. But now, there she was and was apologizing to Casey. Smiling, Casey slipped his arms around Delilah's frame and the two embraced for a long moment. Delilah returned the hug and let out a content sigh; he had forgiven her. She looked up to Casey for a moment and was surprised when he leaned into her and kissed her softly. She pulled away and frowned.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Casey asked quizzically. Delilah shook her head and she bit her lower lip in thought. "Es Day Lauder lips, right?" Casey then asked with some annoyance. Delilah shook her head again.  
  
"I just don't want to force you into anything Casey. You have grown into someone who knows what he wants. I was selfish and I know that Morgance can give you what I can't."  
  
"You're right," Casey nodded. "She can. But I don't want perfection, Delilah. I just want you."  
  
Delilah looked at the boy with surprise and disbelief. A smile then crossed her lips and she embraced Casey once more. They kissed again, this time passionately and full of devotion. When it ended, Casey frowned. "I am no Mat Richards."  
  
"I'm glad," Delilah responded. "He was so caught up in his sports he failed the semester and has to repeat his senior year." The two burst out into laughter then. Casey finally felt comfortable with himself. Delilah had changed more than she thought. She had grown from the latest experience with Aliens. And Casey grew as well. He was popular, yes, but such a status was nothing if there was a lack of confidence. But now he had knowledge of who he was and where he wanted to be.  
  
Casey and Delilah kissed once more and then left the classroom. When they returned outside, Stokely and Zeke were waiting for them. Zeke's wrist was bandaged but was not as bad as it looked. Zeke lifted his hand and called the two companions over with it, showing the movement was getting better. Casey gave Zeke a lot of credit. He was one to never show his true feelings to public. What ever the man was facing concerning Miss Burke was a mystery and probably is something no one would ever know unless Zeke held him or her in the deepest of confidence. Casey wondered if he would ever ask Zeke about Miss Burke and the fact she was the alien. He wondered if it would just be better to leave things alone and to continue on with life.  
  
The group was now together once again and most likely for the last time. There was no need for words; everyone was where they belonged.  
  
"Well," Zeke smirked. "I suppose I have to go get myself a college education now and make something of myself."  
  
"Is that so bad?" asked Casey with a laugh.  
  
"Yea it is," Zeke answered. "Now I have to pay to be a drop out."  
  
"Don't worry Zeke, at least with College you don't have to be someone you're not," Casey then added. "It all just works out." Delilah and Stokely nodded with agreement. They then looked at each other for a moment. Each hesitant with what to say.  
  
"Well," Stokely said. "This might be the last time we see each other, tit bags."  
  
"Perhaps, lesbian." At that moment, the two embraced each other, letting all their passed differences disappear. Casey and Zeke stood in shock.  
  
"I think Aliens took over their minds," Zeke huffed.  
  
"You got any more S.K.A.T. on you?" asked Casey in jest  
  
"Well, I guess this is it," said Delilah. "It's over."  
  
"Is it really?" asked Stokely suddenly. The group fell silent and looked at her. "I was just thinking that, what if the aliens are still about. Darwin's theory could still be in effect and new breed could evolve."  
  
"Then if they do, we'll be waiting for them," said Zeke with a grin.  
  
"Yea, look out world, the alien busters are coming out," Delilah laughed. "Zeke, Stan, Delilah, Casey and-"  
  
"Sue-Anne Stokely Mitchel!" Stan added. Stokely froze in her place and looked over to Stan in horror. He was holding his yearbook open to Stokely's senior photo. "I finally found it. Your first name...Sue-Anne," he teased.  
  
Stokely was quiet for a moment and then she grinned again. "Call me that again, and we're through." She then took Stan's yearbook and began smacking him with it.  
  
Casey and Delilah laughed at the scene. "Well," said Delilah as she wrapped her arms around Casey. "Some things won't ever change."  
  
Casey nodded and kissed Delilah's forehead. "And I like it that way."  
  
The End...or is it? 


End file.
